What Lies Beneath
by DoitsuQueen
Summary: She was found in ruins with Amnesia and saved. She now works alongside Rex. But what happens when her forgotten past collides with the present? I know, bad summery
1. The Beginning!

**Ok… so this is my first fanfiction EVER, so try to easy on me. But nevertheless, you can still give me constructive criticism and other things. This is** **probably** **going to be a really long one-shot. RATED T just to be safe!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex and nor will I ever… even though it would be cool if I did.**

**What Lies Beneath**

_**Unnamed character POV:**_

I woke up in a haze. I had no idea where I was. I vision was blurred, but I could see the color of the sky. '_What was that color called again? Oh, that's right, orange'_ I thought to myself. It must be almost night time. My vision was back to normal now. I stood up slowly, afraid that I might fall. I noticed that I had a pain in my head. I reached it, now wishing I hadn't. I winced in pain. '_What happened?_' I thought to myself as I look at my bloody palm.

I saw that the ground was littered in rubble, rock and concrete everywhere. I started to walk around my location, I saw a huge building. It was not really affected what had happened here. Then, I saw a boy. He looked about 15 or 16, tanned skin, brown eyes, dark hair, and had goggles in his hair. He looked somewhat confused of my presence. Am I not supposed to be here?

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said back. I honestly didn't know.

"Ummm… ok. What is your name?" He tried again.

"I don't know." I responded. What _was_ my name?

"Ok. Do you know how old you are?"

"No."

"No?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" I was started to get irritated.

"I don't feel so good." I said. I fell straight to the ground.

I woke up in an examining room. There was a lady there. I think she was a doctor. She had chestnut hair I think (My vision was a little blurry) and fair skin. She had a white lab coat on. I couldn't see her face though because she was turned around. I tried to sit up quietly but failed miserably.

"Well, I see you're awake." She turned around from what I think is her worktable.

"Who are you?" I asked. I just noticed how unbelievably pretty she looked.

"My name is Dr. Holiday. Do you know yours?" Her voice sounded so sweet. But I was still irritated at the Mexican boy.

"Didn't the Mexican boy tell you? I don't know anything. So might as well to stop asking me." I admit, I could have said that nicer.

"You mean Rex? No, he didn't."

"Who's Rex?" I asked. The. Dumbest. Question. Ever.

"Rex is 'the Mexican boy'." I felt myself blush.

"Oh." I said.

"I will be right back." Dr. Holiday disappeared into a room. A few minutes later, she came back with a paper bag.

She then went to the table she was at when I woke up and took something out of the bag. She started walking toward me with an empty shot. I felt my eyes going wide.

"Ummm… what are you going to do with that?" I asked nervously.

"I just need a sample of you blood to see if you're ok." She was now holding my arm ready to take my blood.

"No!" I screamed as the syringe was whacked out of her hand and flown across the room. And I didn't touch it at all. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. '_Why am I not surprised?' _I asked myself. Then, as soon after that happened, a man with green sunglasses and a green suite busted through the door.

"What was that?" He said with no emotion in his voice.

"It's nothing, Six." She said.

"Is 'Six' your real name?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No, of course not."

Dr. Holiday looked as shocked as ever. She stared at him He stared at her. I stared at them both. Then out of nowhere, Rex the Mexican boy ran into the room.

"Did I miss…?" He trailed off, distracted from my chest. '_What's wrong with my chest?' _I thought to myself.

Dr. Holiday must have noticed it, because she gave him an angry look.

"Well sorry for being a teenage boy." He apologized sarcastically and walked out of the room. Six started to walk out of the room when Dr. Holiday called him.

"I'm going to send," She motioned to me, not knowing my name. "To the workshop area later, I want you to see something. I'll call you when I'm sending over…" She motioned me again. I think she was referring to the I-Moved-The-Syringe-And-I-Didn't-Even-Touch-It incident. He nodded.

**A/N: Wow that took me longer than expected. Was that short or long? Or just perfect? I will continue with this story, but it might be a while. I don't know. Well, hope you like the beginning!**


	2. Mystery Girl

**I'm back! I have some free-time right now, and I'm going to do as much as I can! :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Nothing at all.**

_**Unnamed Character's POV:**_

After Dr. Holiday was done taking blood (and I didn't do anything with the syringe this time) and going over the results with me, she said i had a clean bill of health. She had called the man who called himself Six to go to the workshop area. Since she was busy, she had Rex to walk me there. I had waited there until he came.

"This way, my lady." He said in a goofy voice.

"And you better act like a gentleman yourself, mister." Dr. Holiday said in a slightly angry voice. He nodded and we exited into the hallway.

The hallway was very... white. There was no other source of any color. The only thing else that was not white what the occasional black of the men's uniforms. '_Where am I?'_ I thought to myself. I completely forgot to ask.

"What is this place anyway?" I asked Rex, who was beside me to my left.

"This is Providence."

"How about what state or city or country? I could be in India for all I know!" I quietly shouted.

"How do you know what India is if you don't know how old you are or your age?"

"I don't know. Just answer the question." I demanded.

"Ok, geez! Um... I really don't know. All I know is that it's in a remote desert somewhere in Arizona I think. I really don't know. I just have to ask Six or Holiday." He said.

"And speaking of Six, do you know what his real name is?" I asked. it has been on my mind ever since I've met him, which was only a couple of hours ago. Speaking of...

"What time is it?" I asked.

He pulled out his phone. "It's about 8:00."

"What's the date?" I asked.

"January 14th, 2014. Why?" He asked. I stopped completely. I think I'm having a flashback.

(_**Flashback begins)**_

_I am at the park. I am with a boy that looks about Rex's age and a woman in her late teens, maybe 18 or 19. We are sitting on a table they have at the park. It's really hot out. She starts to talk. The boy has blond hair, green eyes, and kind of looks like , Six, and Rex combined with facial appearances and body build. The women is VERY underweight, so much you can see her bones. She has black hair, blue eyes, and looks like an ex-model._

_"So, one of you have any experience?" the women asked._

_"No, but everyone has to have their first one made." I said._

_"Yeah, everyone in this industry." The boy agreed._

_"Are you both going to be in it?" The women asked._

_"Yeah." The boy and I said together._

_"Ok. Ages?" The women asked._

_"I'm 18 and he's 19." I said._

_"Good. Any friends?" The women asked us._

_"Not one's old enough." I laughed._

_"Ok," She chuckled herself. "Well I'll do the best I can. You both look very promising." She walked up and left._

_"Brian," I said. "We are about to make a porn." I could feel my mischievous grin spread across my face._

_**(Flashback ends)**_

"Hello, Earth to girl," Rex was waving his hand near my face. I shoved it out of my face. "We have arrived."

"Thanks, Rex," I said. "Maybe tomorrow, we can make me a temporary name." I looked into the glass doors to see an impatient Six.

He smiled. "Ok. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to the workshop area. I looked back and just stood there, shocked. Did I do that too soon? I decided to ignore it.

The workshop area was just a colorless as the hallway, or the examining room. There was about 5 or 6 white table with 4 black chairs at each one. There was only a few workers there, mostly hanging out or having a snack. I wonder why they have to wear masks over their heads all the time. I would have hated that. Six motioned me to the table closest to the door.

"So... anything you want to show me?" He asked me.

"No." I simply said.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok, I didn't want to have to do this..." He slid out his sword that I didn't even see he had. Wow, I am not the most observant one.

He quickly put it to my throat. I knew he would never hurt me, but for some reason, I then again threw it across the room, almost hitting a worker. And again, I didn't use my hands. I guess he noticed that, because when he retrieved it from the other side of the room, he bowed his head. That was kind of creepy. He pulled out his phone and it looked like he was texting. After a couple of minutes, he slid the phone back into his pocket.

"Come here." He ordered. I followed.

As we were walking, I remembered my flashback and I still didn't understand something.

"Six, what is a porn?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me. I couldn't see his emotion because of his sunglasses. Then he just kept walking.

After a few minutes, we reached a door. Six opened it. There was a bed, a black, flat box on the wall, a dresser, and another door. Just as he greeted me good night and told me that Dr. Holiday would bring me up clothes, I stopped him before he could leave.

"You still didn't answer my question." I said with my arms crossed.

"Ask me again in the morning. We have a busy day tomorrow, so get some sleep. Dr. Holiday is going to have you take a test and we are going to the training room."

My face lit up. "Can Rex come with us?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied. He closed the door and I looked in the other room. It was a bathroom. There was a stand-up shower, a bathtub, a sink, and a toilet. It doesn't seen that much, but it was spaced out. I lay on the bed and fall asleep before Dr. Holiday could send me up pajama's.

**A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! Sorry the first one was so short, but still good! Please leave comments and say what you like about the story so far or what you didn't like. All is welcome!**


	3. Re-Understanding The World

**It's me again! So, I think I might only have time to make one more chapter today but let's see how it goes! I know it looks like I'm going to use Angela's POV throughout the whole story, but don't worry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Generator Rex or any other T.V show for that matter.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Angela's POV:**_

I woke up in the same clothes I had on yesterday, a white short-sleeved shirt and capri black jeans that I borrowed from Dr. Holiday. Then the thought came to idea.

'_What do I look like anyway's?_' I got up and headed to the bathroom. I gasped.

'_Wow... I'm as pretty as Dr. Holiday.' _I thought to myself.

I had golden locks of hair, each lock perfectly in place, which is weird because I just woke up. I had a piece of hair across my forehead. There was a bandage wrapping across the other side of my face where I must have had a cut. I had a long face shape, blue upturned eyes, a bow shaped lips.

'_Wait, how did I know all of that?' _I thought to myself. I decided to ignore it.

Anyway, I have a medium skin tone with no blemish in sight. I wonder what face wash I have been using.

'_Again, how did I know that?_'_'_ I thought again. I decided to ignore that to. It seems to me that I'm ignoring much lately.

I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. I sat on my bed and analyzed the flat, black box on the wall when I heard a soft knock. I looked at the clock. It's 10:38am.

"It's me, Dr. Holiday," She said in a quiet voice, "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I responded. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head in.

"There has been a change of plans for today. You are going to see White Knight, the person who leads his place. He wants to see what you can do. We have pushed the test and training until next Tuesday. Is that OK with you?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Rex also said something about you two meeting today? What is that about?"

I smiled. "We are going to make a name for me, at least until we know my real one."

"Oh, OK," She smiled too. "I'll send Six up to get you when it's time to meet White Knight." She waved goodbye before she closed the door.

I then got to thinking, why can't I remember my name or age. Then I remember Dr. Holiday went over the blood results.

**Yesterday, before Angela went to the workshop area:**

"OK," Dr. Holiday was reading the sheet of paper through, "No diseases, no allergies, not pregnant, no STD's...nothing." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't have nanites in your blood." I can see she was talking more to herself that me.

"What are nanites?" I asked.

"I'll explain after we are done with this." She said. But I didn't know one thing she said I didn't have.

"Dr. Holiday, what are STD's?" I asked her. She looked at me, shocked.

"You don't know what sexually transmitted diseases are?"

"Oh." I felt myself blush. We then went over every single detail about nanites, the history, what E.V.O's how they made people if they got out of control, and what Rex can do with them. I was shocked.

"So you're saying that Rex can cure E.V.O's with his hands? And he can make machines out of them? That's not possible at all!" I said, sounding like a five year old trying to outwit an adult.

"Oh it's very possible." She said grinning.

"Wait, but if Rex is an E.V.O, then how isn't he a monster?" I asked.

"Well, in simple terms, they are not _but_ under control, but he can use it as he please." She explained to me.

"Oh." I said.

**Back to the present:**

What snapped me out of my memory was the a knock at the door. It was Six. It was time.

"Are you ready?" He asked me through the door.

"Yes." I said. I opened the door and we walked until we reached a pair of double doors. I opened them.

The room was massive! There was a really big flat box on the wall like in my room. There was also a table and chairs with wheels on them. I forgot what they were called. Anyways, after being in there for a few seconds, a man popped on the black box. He was very light, white hair, grey eyes, and white clothing. '_No wonder it's colorless around here._' I thought. He looked mean and spiteful, probably because he had a stressed-out face. He then looked at me with a hint of amazement.

"So, I hear you have special skill." I notice he had a hint of friendliness in his voice. He was just trying to be nice to me like all of the others because they think they'll scare me. I'm not that big of a wuss. If only I could tell them that.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Well, can I see it?"

"Ok, I'll try." I searched the room and couldn't find anything I'm not scared to break, so I tried something different. I lifted up Six.

"Put. Me. Down." Six said warningly. I put him down.

"I'm impressed." White Knight said.

"Thanks. Am I excused now?" I asked, now remembering Rex.

"Yes." Both Six and White Knight said.

"Do you know where Rex is?" I asked Six.

"Yes, he's in his room."

"Ok. Thanks." I'll just find it myself. But after I closed the door I could still hear them.

"She is an extraordinary girl. We could really use her." Six said, sounding like he was trying to persuade White Knight to do something.

"I agree. I allow her to stay. But she needs a name." White Knight said.

"Rex has taken care of that."

"Good."

"Aren't you a sneaky one?" Someone said in my ear.

**A/N: Hope you liked that! It has been wonderful writing this chapter. Well, I think I have time to write another chapter today, so let's see what happens! Again, open for comments, both good or bad. Please review!**


	4. Old Bygones

**A/N: Sorry it took me this long, I got grounded! So don't blame me, blame my parents!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex. If I did, Angela (the unnamed girl in this story) would be in the series.**

_**Angela's POV:**_

I turned around to find Rex standing next to me with a grin ear to ear. It was kind of creepy if you ask me. I guess I will have to get used to it if I'm going to live here.

"You scared me!" I said holding my hand to my chest.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"For what?" I asked him with a curious tone.

"To make you a name."

"Oh. I guess." I said as we walked to his room.

His room was larger than my room. It had pipes for some strange reason, It had a flat box like in my room, a thicker smaller box with controls that went with it, a bed ( of course) and a couple of drawers. It looked basically like my room, but a lot brighter.

"Wow." I said in amazement.

"I know right?"

"But what is that?" I pointed at the flat box.

"That's a T.V." He explained to me.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Well, you can watch shows or movies on it or play video games with the xbox." **(I really don't know what type of gaming console he used, so I just guessed what I think boys like the most.) **He said. He then turned it on. I think he saw me flich because of what he said.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt you." He said as he turned it off.

"That will be for next time." He said.

"Oh, ok." I simply said. He handed me a pen and paper.

"Let's get brain storming!" He exclaimed. We started to write.

We wrote and wrote for a whole hour. God that was boring! But I have lots of names down.

"Ok. So this is how it's gonna go. I say a name, if you like it, I circle it, if you don't, we cross it out. When I'm done with names, you say last names and I'll tell you if it's weird or not. Ok?" He said .

"Alright." I said.

"Ok. First name: Heather." He said.

"No." I said.

"Ok. What about Abby?"

"That's good."

"Ok. _Circle_. Umm... Lisa?"

"Yeah."

"Naomi?"

"NO!"

"Ok. Jeez! Ummm... Amy?"

"Ok."

This went on until he said the perfect name. It was fenimine but someone you wouldn't want to mess with. It was perfect of me.

"What about Angela?" Rex said with despair in his voice, having turned down most of his suggested named.

"That. Is. Perfect! Thank you so much!" I sat up from his bed and hugged him, but I lost balance because of sinkness of his bed and landed on him. We laughed while I'm still on top of him. We stopped laughing and I leaned in and his did also for a kiss. Our lips almost touched when Six walked in on the most horrible moment possible. I quickly got off of Rex and stormed out. My god Six! Why couldn't you come later! I was so deep into thought I ran into Dr. Holiday.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. I was looking for you anyways. I want you to meet someone."

"Ok."

Dr. Holiday and I walked to yet another room. How many rooms do they have in this place? It seems that there is 50 rooms each level. We came to what I think was the kitchen.

"Well, here he is." Dr. Holiday smiled. What I saw was unbelieveable.

"You want me to meet a monkey?" I said with disbelief.

"Actually chimpanzee to be correct." The chimpanzee said. My eyes gotton wide and my mouth was open in disbeleif. The money talked. The monkey can talk. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.

"Hello, are you okay?" The monkey asked me.

"Am I hallucinating or did that monkey just talked?" I asked.

"Chimpanzee!" The monkey said.

"No, your not hallucinating. This is Bobo Haha." Dr. Holiday said. I snickered at his name. Haha! His last name is Haha! Who's smart idea was that? I was so in deep thought, I didn't notice that his hand was ready for me to shake. We shook hands.

"Oh, and I forgot, what's for dinner?" Bobo asked.

"Pizza." Dr. Holiday responded. All this talk about food is making me hungry. I haven't ate since I got here. Dr. Holiday offered me some food, but I wasn't hungry. I haven't eatten in basically 2 days! I then heard my stoumach growling. I can't wait to eat.


	5. Waiting

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long for me to update! I've been really busy with the recent surgery I had. I'll try to update more often. And on another note, sorry if the story is not how I usually do it; it's about 8 in the moring and I can barely think straight! And sorry if this is a little OOC too. And also to tell you, the show never happened. The Nanite Event (I think that it was called that. Foggy memory) happened, but not all the extra stuff in between. Like for example, Rex never met Circe. But he's 16 and so is Angela. So... yeah. Well, all that said, On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, which sucks a lot!**

**Rex's POV:**

Angela and I are currently waiting for the Holiday to bring the pizza's. I'm showing Angela how to use a get's the basics of it, like volume, channels, and input changing (I didn't show her the setting and main menu and all of that stuff, because, well, why would she need to know that?). And you know what's really weird, well last night,I was trying to do my homework,and failing at it, when Angela come into my room, peeks at my math homework (which was matrix algebra), grabs it, my pencil, and a book and got it done in 5 minutes! And when I turned it in at school, I found out that she got them all right! I was so shocked and amazed you couldn't believe it! I was going to tell Dr. Holiday about it, but now that I think about it, I'm not sure I want to give up free homework 'help'. Before, I had to pay Noah to do it, so might as well, right?

So anyways, we were watching TV in my room, some lame TV show that was kind of boring and stupid. We were both obviously bored, and I wanted to do something else.

"Wanna do something else?" I asked.

"Like what." She asked with a blond brow up in the air and a half grin.

"I don't know." I said while thinking what to do. I saw she was thinking too because she kept rubbing her lips together.

"I know," She exclaimed, "We can have a drawing contest! Wouldn't THAT be fun?" She asked excitedly.

"Your gonna win, though. I'm a terrible drawer. My art grade at school even says it."

"Well, I might be just as terrible or even worse!" She exclaimed again. What is she, hyper or something?

"Ok, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!" I laughed. She got up and quickly grabbed two skech pads, pencils, and a timer. Wait, how did she know where everything was? There were in drawers and everything. That was kind of creepy...

"Let's say... what... 5 minutes?" She asked while I turned the TV off.

"Ok." I said as she started to timer and we were scribbling furiously at the paper.

5 minutes later...

DING!

We heard the timer and quickly put down our pencils.

"Ok, on three we turn our drawings around. Ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"1...2...3!" We all said together as we both turned our drawings around.

Mine's was just an odd looking tree. It looked like there was a bush on top and a skinny looking highlighter holding it up. Around it was some very tall grass. And when I say tall I mean almost as tall as the wood of the tree tall. Her's on the other hand, was magnificent. Like a person who went to art school good. It was a rose pedal I think with perfectly placed rain drops on them. The I thought 'Did she really do that in five minutes'? I was quite impressed. It was just... wow. I'm so going to show everyone.

"So, what do you think?" She asked me.

"It's amazing." That's all I could really say.

"Really?" She asked, somehow unsure of herself.

"For real." I said while smiling at her. Gosh she was pretty. Perfect to every blond strand. I was practically drowning in her sea blue eyes. Her perfect figure. And her lips are as full as we are about to be when the pizza's come. 'Wow Rex, how poetic.' I said sarcastically to myself. Do. Not. Think. Those. Thoughts! Especially when she's right here! I mentally smacked myself. Then I realized she had turned the TV back on and was watching something on the Science channel. I then knew she was watching something on astronomy because they had pictures of asteroids and stars and lots of other geeky things like that. She seemed really into it because she didn't even noticed when I sat with her on the floor and took some of the blanket she was using to cover myself up. It got strangely cold all of the sudden.

First, it was quite warm in here and now I'm freezing. I wonder if Angela had something to do with it. I doubt it though. I was into my thoughts so much I didn't even noticed that Angela was really close to me. It's not like I mind, though. I kind of liked it.

Then I started to think about our relationship. It has grown dramatically over the few days. I mean we were practically dating, at least in my mind, and I barely knew anything about her. I told her about my past and the Nanite Event (even though Holiday beat me to it), Noah, and all sorts of things. But I know it wouldn't help much though, she would just get mad and say she doesn't remember anything. Even though I knew she was lying, I know she knows at least something. I just wish she would trust me enough to tell me...

A/N: Well, there you guys go! I know it's short, but I REALLY need to take a nap! I'll try to update today...

Please review, favorite, all that stuff. Bye!


	6. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: I know... I'm sorry. I was planning to update the last chapter yesterday, but my internet was acting up on my computer. So... same with last chapter, it may seen a little (or a lot) OOC, but you know I'm not an expert on GR. And just a heads up, this chapter might be pretty dull at first. But warning, there will be cursing in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GR (I'm gonna just call it that now...)**

_**Rex's POV:**_

Dr. Holiday has came back with the pizza and it's eating time! I saw Bobo dig in first. I think Six was eating something else or was somewhere out. Dr. Holiday went out because she wanted me to watch Angela. She doesn't like pizza that much anyway. So it was just me, Angela, and Bobo. This was bound to get awkward.

"So.. Angela it is?" Bobo asked her.

"Yeah. It's Angela." She said shyly. I saw her eye the piece of pizza I got for her like it was pointing a gun to her head.

"Don't worry. You'll like it." I said while smiling.

"How do you know that?" She asked with her smart grin.

"Because everyone likes pizza. Right Bobo?" I asked him while he was stuffing his face.

"Yeah," He said with food in his mouth, "Everyone".

"Fine," She said, defeated, "I'll try it. But if I don't like it, never again."

"Ok, just eat it already." Bobo said impatient. Angela slowly bit a small piece of it off and chewed it thoroughly. Then there was a face that she made. Was it... surprise?

"It's ok," She said while putting the piece down. "It's not the best thing in the world." Then I remembered something.

"Angela," I said while she turned to me, "How heavy can you lift?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure," She said while looking puzzled. Shoot, I would be too if somebody asked me that. "I don't think much." She said while feeling her arms.

"No, not that. Your brain." I said, now in a serious voice. Bobo looked as confused as she did.

"Well, I picked up Six, and even that wasn't hard." She said, now deep in thought.

"Wait, Six let you pick him up?" I asked.

"Well... not really. I kind of just did it." She said while I was laughing.

"If I did that, he would-" I started to say as Dr. Holiday ran into the room.

"Rex, we have an E.V.O in Vegas. Bobo, you come too. Angela, you should stay here." She said.

"Sorry Angela, duty calls. We shouldn't be that long anyways. Maybe 2 hours at the most." I said rushed.

"Oh, Ok. Bye then." She said seeming almost sad.

"It's ok. I'll be back before you know it." I said, smiling.

"Ok," She said lightened up. "See you soon!" She said as she kissed my cheek and skipped off somewhere. Wow. She actually kissed me! I can't believe it!

"Rex, come on! Six will meet you guy's there." Dr. Holiday said with a hint of urgency.

"Oh, ok." I said while I left the room and slipped on my goggles.

_Angela's POV:_

I was sitting in my room watching the TV. I was so bored! I couldn't be any less. There was nothing on TV and nobody to socialize with. Then I had another flashback...

_Flashback Starts:_

I was sitting on the stairs of a... trailer? I was texting a girl named Sophia as it said on the I.D. I was wearing a plain dark blue t-shirt and shorts. And when I say they were short, they were short. I think we were gossiping with each other or something like that. Who's hooked up with who or who cheated on who, or something so random like that. Then I hear a woman's voice.

"Albany Claire Hollis, you get your ass in this house right now!" The women said. I sighed.

"What?" I asked as I stepped into the house. The house was worse than I thought. There were plates and clothes everywhere. There were also empty bottles of liquor and full ashtrays. And it reeked of ketchup and cigarettes.

"What the hell is this?" She asked me while shoving papers in my face.

"What are you, blind?" I asked her.

"Stop being a smart ass. You are failing school. And sadly, the highest grade you have is a D-. A D-!" She yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an alcoholic bitch I'd get better grades!" I yelled back.

"Well maybe if you weren't the biggest whore in Newark I wouldn't drink!" She said, really upsetting me, I guess.

"You know what? Fuck you." I said while leaving my house.

_Flashback Ends:_

Wow, that was... deep. And then I remembered the name. My name? Albany Claire Hollis. I wonder, why did my mom name me after the capital of New York? And where is Newark? Then, I decided to write down what I already know about myself.

1\. Name is Albany Claire Hollis

2\. Lives in Newark

3\. Lives in a trailer house

4\. Mom is an alcoholic

5\. Have a friend name Sophia

6\. Not doing well in school

7\. Apparently a whore, at least in my mother.

Then I thought: Is she my mother? She could be my aunt or an older cousin. Like, a really old cousin. She looked maybe in her mid 30's, a lighter shade of blond than me, lighter blue eyes, and now that I think about it, she also had a tattoo on her arm. I think it was a... star? I don't know, I'll just have to wait and see. Then I thought of something so obvious. Search it dumb ass! Rex showed me how to use the internet and the computer. I then searched 'Newark'. I was surprised at what I was seeing.

_(A/N: I got this from Wikipedia and this might be long, but I skipped the less important details. And also BTW, it might not be all correct.)_

'Newark, or also locally is the largest city by population in the U.S. state of New Jersey, and the county seat of Essex County. One of the nation's major air, shipping, and rail hubs, the city had a population of 277,140 in 2010, making it the nation's 67th most-populous municipality, after being ranked 63rd in the nation in 2000.'

'Newark is divided into five geographical wards, and contains neighborhoods ranging in character from bustling urban districts to quiet suburban enclaves. Newark's Branch Brook Park is the oldest county park in the United States and is home to the nation's largest collection of cherry blossom trees, which number about 4,300.'

'Newark is New Jersey's largest and second-most racially diverse city ,after neighboring Jersey City. It is divided into five political wards, which are often used by residents to identify their place of habitation. In recent years, residents have begun to identify with specific neighborhood names instead of the larger ward appellations. Nevertheless, the wards remain relatively distinct. Industrial uses, coupled with the airport and seaport lands, are concentrated in the East and South Wards, while residential neighborhoods exist primarily in the North, Central, and West Wards.'

'Newark lies in the transition between a humid subtropical and humid continental climate, with cold, damp winters and hot, humid summers. The January daily mean is 31.6 °F ,and although temperatures below 10 °F are to be expected in most years, sub-0 °F readings are rare; conversely, some days may warm up to 50 °F. The average seasonal snowfall is 29.5 inches, though variations in weather patterns may bring sparse snowfall in some years and several major Nor'easter in others, with the heaviest 24-hour fall of 25.9 inches occurring on December 26, 1947. Spring and autumn in the area are generally unstable yet mild. The July daily mean is 77.4 °F, and highs exceed 90 °F on an average 27 days per year, not factoring in the oft-higher heat index.

I also did more research and found out that Newark, New Jersey is not the safest place to live. But... wow. Next on the search list, me. I hacked into the New Jersey school data base, which really wasn't that hard. I think I've overestimated my skills. And there's not as much Albany Hollis's in New Jersey. I looked for just 10 minutes through school pictures until I found myself. And wow, I'm a makeup user. I had on silver eye shadow, a lot of mascara, and really red, glossy lips. My hair was different from my usual curls. It was straightened, with bangs. It actually looked really pretty. the make-up though was a little over the top. I looked at my grades. Wow, I was failing. And my 'mother' was right, my highest grade was a D-. Then, I switched over to my class schedule. I was in, not surprisingly, lower grade classes. I then looked on the contact information. There was an address and a phone number. I quickly wrote in down and looked into my family more. Sadly, all I could find was that my sister I think went to the same school. it was called Pearson High. My sister, on the other hand was named Argentina. What a pretty name. I heard someone coming, so I closed the laptop that I'm 'borrowing' from one of the masked people. I still don't know what they do. I'll have to ask Rex or someone tomorrow. I looked at my clock. It's 11:30. I put on my jammies and went to bed.


	7. A Lazy Shopping Day

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been SOOOO long! I was really busy for a couple weeks. A note: It's mostly going to be just Angela's POV and Rex's. It might change up just to keep up with the story. So, without further delay, I present to you chapter 7! Oh, and BTW I forgot to mention that the story is FAR from over so don't worry! :-)**

**Warning: There will be cursing at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! :-(**

_**Angela's POV:**_

_**1 1/2 months later…**_

I AM SO EXCITED! I had trained with Six for only a month and I'm ready. He even said so himself! He said that I already knew a lot of stuff. A lot. Rex kept on joking that I was a warrior princess in my past life. He still jokes about it. Six said that he thinks that I will be a great Providence agent one day. We've worked on not just hand-to-hand combat (a new term in my vocabulary courtesy of Six), but my Telekinesis.

I also took a test given to me by Dr. Holiday called an IQ test I think she said. When she got the results back she was amazed. She said I was a genius and given the score of 201. She didn't believe it; she made me take it 4 times and it always came back the same. And this was the same person that a 'D-' was her best grade. Maybe I was really smart but didn't show it.

Providence also classified me as 'a secret weapon' since I was not missing. I can hardly call myself that special. I was happy, delighted even, but it got me thinking. Was I that horrible to my mother that she would want me? That made me feel like freaking crap. I mean, maybe she'd want me if she knew how much I've changed. First off, I haven't cursed at all, I'm not looking as much of a whore I was in the school picture. I mean, silver eye shadow though? That screams whore. What was I thinking! I mean, come on!

As for my mental health, Dr. Holiday diagnosed me with Dissociative Amnesia. She says it's when a person loses long gaps of memory, usually due to a stressful or a traumatic experience. This had gotten worried. What was that bad that made me lose a large quantity of memory? Anyways, she says that my memories still exists, but they are buried deep inside in my head. They are ways to 'un-bury' them if you'll call it that, since the memories can resurface by a trigger. Well, duh, Dr. Holiday.

I am currently working on Rex's homework because Rex is too lazy to do it himself. At least I can pretend to get paid for it. And it's something to do, even though it doesn't challenge my mind as much as I would want it to. It's so boring to just sit here cooped up only hanging out with Dr. Holiday, the other doctors and nurses, and Six. I don't dare try to mingle with the soldiers. They look, judging on facial position, too serious and mean. I wish I could go to school with Rex. If only...

I am interrupted from my thoughts by a soft knock. It's obviously Dr. Holiday. I walk to and open the door to find her with a serious look on her face. I am puzzled why she looks like that. Did I do something wrong?

"Can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Of course." I responded barely above a whisper. She walked into my room and sat on my perfectly made bed.

"You know, we can go and get some decorations for your room if you want." She said kindly.

"No, this is fine for now." I said. "What do want to talk about?" I asked

"So, you know you are going on your first mission in a week, and I wanted to talk to you about what's... socially acceptable and what's not." She started awkwardly.

"Ummm... ok." I said.

"Well, for starters, I've noticed that you've been... giving signs of affection towards Rex. That can maybe be misinterpreted to someone else."

"Oh. Ummm, ok." I said yet again. We're not even been having this conversation of a minute and I can already feel myself blushing.

"That's basically it, except, you know, no going somewhere with strangers, don't consume something that strangers give you, don't-"

"Ok. I get it." I said, cutting her off.

"Ok. I'll send someone up to get you when lunch is done. "

"Ok."

"And Angela," She started. "At 1:00, I'm taking you clothes shopping, my treat." She said

She left and closed the door before I had a chance to argue with her.

I looked at my clock. It's now exactly 10:23. I have about three hours to do Rex's homework. And not that I think about it, how did he get all of tonight homework early. 'That thief' I jokingly thought to myself. After about two minutes I was done with everything and checked it. Zero hours down, three to go. I sat there for about five minutes, thinking of what I should do. Then it came to me. My research about my past. Duh! Anyways, I almost ran to my computer. I started to search my sister, Argentina on the national database. Wow, I am smart! Anyways, I found her digital birth certificate:

(A/N: I got this from a website and IDK if it's right or not...)(But it's the idea that counts :-) )( Changed it up a bit... instead of the TOB being 24hr, It's now 12hr.)

US STANDARD CERTIFICATE OF LIVE BIRTH:

CHILD:

NAME: Argentina Levine Hollis

TIME OF BIRTH: 3:54am

SEX: F

DOB: 2/7/1996

FACILITY NAME: University Of New Jersey Hospital

LOCATION OF BIRTH: Newark, New Jersey, USA

MOTHER:

MOTHER'S CURRENT LEGAL NAME: Stella Dianne Whitney

That's all it said for my mother. How odd...

FATHER:

FATHER'S CURRENT LEGAL NAME: Harrison Hollis

DOB: 8/2/1968

BIRTHPLACE: Las Vegas, NV, USA

Wow. I got up and grabbed my notebook of already know things and wrote down:

8\. Have a sister named Argentina, who is 18

in Newark, New Jersey

10\. Have a mother named Stella Dianne Whitney

11\. Have a father named Harrison Hollis, who is 46

I suddenly gotten really tired. I closed the 'borrowed' computer and took a nap right in the chair. After 30 minutes, I woke up. It was freezing! I looked on the thermometer on the wall and... wow... 18 degrees Fahrenheit! I tried to turn it up until I got all the way to 100 degrees and it was still cold! After waiting for a good 15 minutes, I decided to turn it back to the usual 70 degrees. I then saw something that was unbelievable. My hands were frozen! I mean, completely covered with ice! I tried to scratch them off, then put them in hot water, but it never worked! Now, I'm completely freaking out and possibly on the verge of having a nervous breakdown when it suddenly got warmer to the previous temperature and the ice on my hands melted. That. Was. Weird. I decided to ignore it of now.

I then suddenly had gotten tired, no, exhausted, as if something just sucked all the life and energy from me. I plopped back onto my bed and quickly fell asleep.

About 2 hours later, I woke up to the sound of a knock. I looked at my clock which says 1:10pm. *signs*. It's time for Dr. Holiday. As I shook off the desperate feeling of going back to sleep, I slowly walked to the brown door. Now that I think of it, my room is pretty brown and tan. I might take up Dr. Holiday's remodeling offer. I swung the door open to find, not surprisingly, Dr. Holiday with a warm grin on her face. So warm it was almost disturbing, if that makes sense.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, Ok. Where to?" I asked her as we walked to the entrance. I have not really seen the outside really. Good thing I get to go now, I was starting to get a little stir crazy.

"The mall." She said.

"Well, at least I can get my own clothes. And thank you." I smiled while trying to sound as awake as possible.

"Your welcome. And I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been really busy and-" She started to say.

"It's fine. Good thing we are the same size!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." She said while smiling.

We walked to this garage-like room. It was mostly grey, except for the black spaceship looking vehicles and the occasional soldiers walking and would sometimes wave to me and Dr. Holiday. Then we stopped in front of a blue car.

"Who's car is this, and why is it two seated?" I asked curiously.

"It's Providence property and it's two seated because it's a 2014 Ferrari California." She said with pride.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Do you even know how to drive? And the answers no, by the way. This car it too fast for a beginner driver." She stated. She then waved me to the passenger seat.

"And you are more experienced?" I said jokingly.

"You can bet on that. I'm not that young, you know."

"Yeah, right. What are you, 20?"

"For your information Missy, i'm-" She was cut off by the engine roaring. "years old." She said with a hint of smugness.

"Ok." I said we talked like that for the hour it took us to get to the mall. We got out and headed in and went to the first store we saw. It was a shoe store, but she bought me a really cute pair of pink, blue, and purple plaid sneakers. After that, we went to a jewelry store and got my ears pierced (it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would) and Dr. Holiday got necklaces, earrings, and rings. After that, we went to a clothes store finally, having already spent 2 hours there, forgetting what we came for.

There was a lady at a desk and 2 others, another woman and a man. They greeted us just like they did with the other customer and we looked. I didn't know what to looked for, so Dr. Holiday was kind enough help me (really it was me standing around and her grabbing random things without really looking at them. Good thing there were size sections.

"Here you go!" She said while handing me a large pile of clothes and leading me to a dressing room. I can now see her random pick of clothes. First, it was a super tight dress (as it is supposed to be tight) that made me look like a prostitute (another word I learned from 'overhearing' Rex on his online games). Of course, Dr. Holiday said no. Next, It was a lime green bikini. Why did she get me this? I showed it to her and we got it, just in case. Not like I'd ever use it though. Then, the perfect outfit. It was a short-sleeved pink mini dress with dark brown leggings. We both agreed that it was the perfect one. Since it was already 4:00, we decided to call it a day.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Dr. Holiday, Rex, Bobo, Six and I ate dinner quietly. After dinner Rex and I went and watched TV until 10:00 since it was Thursday, a school night. I stayed up until 12:00 when I fell asleep watching the Science channel. But I had a weird dream...

I was falling into darkness when I heard someone. 'Angela!' I then fell to a damp, cold floor. I saw the outline of a person. A women. It suddenly got brighter, bright enough to see the figure. I gasped. It was me. The old me. She looked into my eyes with mischief.

"I'm gonna take my body back, at least for a day." She said.

"Albany, please don't. Don't ruin anything." I said, knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop her.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! But, I'll be nice and won't cause too much damage, sister." She said the last part rich with anger while I was sucked into darkness again.

_Albany's POV:_

This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry again it took so long, I meant to finish this yesterday but I had a major case of writer's block. It won't be a while until I update, maybe a few weeks or so. I'm gonna be really busy so I won't have time. But, I know this, The next chapter will ALL be in Albany's POV.**


	8. Overdue Update

**UPDATE!**

I know, I'm a horrible person. I've just been SOOO busy with school, personal stuff, etc. But good news is that I'm actively pre-writing a new story on The Outsiders. If you have read/watched it, you know it's good. I just wanted to let all of you know that the story is not abandoned. The Outsiders FF will probably be a long time until posting, but I'll keep you all posted. See you! :-) :-*


	9. Guess Who's Back?

**A/N: Heyyyyy! I missed you! Did you miss me (Don't answer that)? So… that's about it.**

**Warning: A lot of swearing and sex. Don't say I didn't warn you…**

**A/N #2: This is the only chapter I'm planning to have sex in it so far. But you know, things change…**

**A/N: Sorry I have been gone for so long! You know, school and stuff. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! **

**I just thought it would be ok if I didn't change the story rating because of one chapter. If I'm wrong, please tell me immediately. **

**Disclaimer: I think this is going to be the last time I do this because I think you get it by now. But just to be perfectly clear… Man Of Action is the creator. I would list the differences between me and him, but I don't want to bore you. That's all. **

_**Albany's POV: **_

It's finally good to be back! My body is basically how I left it, so I'm good with that. I want to see the rest of me, though. I got up from the very ugly but comfortable bed and opened the first door I saw. '_Nope, that's the closet.' _ I thought. I went to the next door. I was a bathroom. It was the biggest bathroom I've ever seen! I could fucking have a 15 person orgy in here! And it would still be spacey! Anyways, I went in front of a mirror. I. Looked. Awful! What did this goody goody bitch do to me!? I'm going to kill her! My hair is wrong, my clothes are wrong, everything is wrong! I will have to change it but I don't want to attract _too_ much attention to myself.

I quickly brushed my hair and gotten dressed. This is something my little cousin, Hayley would wear. And she's like, 7 or something! Or was she 13? I don't know. I walked out of the bland and boring room I call mine into an even blander hallway. At least my room has color. This hallway is all black and white. Where am I, a psych ward? I started to walk down the hallway when I ran into a person with some kind of uniform.

"Watch it asswipe!" I said angrily. I continued walking.

As I went deeper and deeper into the building, it got darker and darker. I finally got to a dead end. Or is it? I recognized that there were double-doors that said in big, red letters 'Authorized Personnel Only'. So, being the rule-breaker that I am, I went in.

I started to walk into the secret hallway. It was mostly like the other hallways, but a lot darker. I came to a stop when I saw another big door that said in black letters 'E.V.O Holding Center'. Below that read 'Level 1-10'. _'I wonder what that means' _I thought. As I was going to open the door, I jolted at a hand on my shoulder.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" A young woman's voice asked me. I turned around to see a medium sized brunette. She looked confused. And let me say, she is really pretty.

"Oh. Hi." I answered, not knowing her name. She seems nice enough.

"You shouldn't be here. This is restricted area." She said. Now she is starting to piss me off. _'I can go wherever I want to, so you can suck a dick.' _I thought.

"Ok. I'll go." I said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Six is looking for you." She told me. '_Who the hell is that?' _

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, probably pushing my luck.

"In the training room. You guys always train on Wednesday's. Did you forget?"

'_Obviously you dumb bitch.'_

"Oh, that's right!" I said, just going with it. But where is the training room? I doubt I will find a map like they have at zoo's and museums.

"See you this afternoon! Remember, the lab at 2: 00. Got it?" She reminded me.

"Ok!" I said with a fake smile and walked away.

It took me to find my room again. I just needed some me time for a couple hours. I sat down on the bed and turned on the T.V. The Science channel immediately popped up. _'Who watches the Science channel?'_ I thought. Angela you nerd. I then remembered: Where is my phone?!

Then I remembered. I wasn't Albany Hollis that had an iPhone, I was Angela whatever with _no_ phone. Oh my god her life sucks ass! How could you be 17 _without _a phone? I mean, when is she gonna get with the times?

As I was too busy ranting about how Angela's life sucks so much in my head, I didn't noticed a knock at a door. It was soft but firm, so it was a guy. I'm just smart like that I guess.

As I yelled a "Come in!" at the mystery person on the other side of the door, A tall, dark, muscular guy around my age entered the large room.

"Oh, hi," He said quietly as if there was a sleeping baby in the room, "Dr. Holiday wants you in the lab."

"Ok." I said. It was like there was a brightly lit bulb flashing in my head.

"You know, you've been working so hard lately," I started. I held off the urge to laugh straight in his confused face, "You deserve a reward." I said seductively while gently pushing whatever his name is towards the bed.

"Angela, what has gotten into you?" He asked confused and slightly turned on.

"The real question is what's about to be in me." I said as I laughed at my own dirty joke.

At this point, he was now lying on the bed supported by his elbows while I started to undress myself. As more clothes easily slipped off, so did his resistance. I got on top of him and started to kiss him violently as I felt him getting hard. After this moment, I will have my first victim of the poison that is my seduction.


	10. Aftermath

**A/N: It's ok to look now kids! Sorry if the last chapter was too graphic. It's still in Albany's POV and will be for a while..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything… Sooooooooooo yeah…**

**Warning: Language**

I was now heading towards the lab with dark whoever guy who is escorting me. If only Sophia was here to see this…

When I stepped into the vast lab, I was greeted with the horrible smell of medicine, cleaners and strangely mint. I almost winced at the smell it was so strong, but resisted the urge to thinking Angela would be used to it.

There was not too many people; only a few nurses here and there, what's-his-name and I. It wasn't surprising though; who would actually _want_ to be in a boring, science-filled (Which happens to be my least favorite subject in school) lab? I mean, I guess Angela would.

The guy leaded me into a quaint, but large office. It was nice; something you would expect more in a business environment than a lab. I turned around to see he was gone. It's not like I was crying though…

I figured that I should stay in the office. Waiting there for about a minute, I started to get awfully bored. I paced around the room looking for something to do. I then spotted a purse, and a fairly large one at that. Being the natural born thief that I am, I couldn't resist.

I first checked to see if someone was near by putting my ear to the door. No one was out there at all as I heard. Either that or they were being extremely quiet.

I then to proceed with the purse. It was Michael Kors, so you know the girl had a good eye. It was the same one I had back home. Of course I stole it though.

I unzipped the zipper quickly and proceeded to reach in.

'_Lipstick, lotion, trash, ah-ha! Wallet!_' I thought to myself.

I pulled out the crème, thick wallet and searched through it. A few credit cards, a social security card which I'm not going to use (I'm not an identity stealer, you know!), and- wow- $200. What kind of idiot keeps _that_ much money in their purse unattended?

I heard the footsteps of high heels coming in my direction and quickly put the wallet back in the purse, looking untouched and sat in a chair. I heard the door swing behind me.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you!" Ugh, It's Bitchface.

"Well, I've been here." I said sweetly. She was now in front of me. I could see her name tag states in bold letters 'Dr. Rebecca Holiday'. Dr. Holiday, I will have to remember that.

"Well, test need to be done," She started, "Come on, let's go."

"Ok." I said and we started walking. There was a long pause.

"So, why didn't you show up for training?" She said bluntly.

'_Fuck! I forgot!_' I thought angrily to myself. But then again, I was _really busy_. I laughed silently in my head at the thought.

"Oh, I guess I lost track of time." I said, smiling apologetically .

"Just don't do it next time." She said sternly.

"Ok, I won't." I said.

"Ok, here we are." She said as we entered yet _another_ room. How many rooms does this place have?

She sat me down on a desk where I guessed is the nurses' station. It looked like the ones in the hospital.

"Sorry," She said, "This is the only place I can put you."

"Oh, it's fine." I said as she handed me a thick test. This is going to take forever.

_A few days later…_

The test came back and Dr. Bitchface called me in to her office. I probably failed it like I do any other test.

I'm in her office right now, waiting for her to say something. She's sitting in her chair while I'm standing, looking down at the test results with a serious and disappointed look on her face. It's not like I care though.

"This has to be a mistake. You're going to take another test." She said sternly. I shrugged and groaned. That test was long as fuck as it was, why the fuck would I take another one? No, fuck that!

"You know, it's probably going to just waste everyone's time if we do another test. Don't you think?" I said as sweetly as possible.

"Well, ok. You'll have to go to school thought. And if this was a mistake, we'll just put you in an advanced school. But either way you're going to school." She said.

Damn it! I really didn't want to go to school. But I guess it's necessary.

"Ok," I said simply, "Where would I go?"

"The school that Rex goes to."

"Ok. That's fine. At least I'll know _someone_ there." I said.

Well great; I'm going to school.


	11. The First Day Of School

**Warning: Kind of rated M for swearing (Because come on, it's Albany for good sakes!)**

**A/N2: Sorry I haven't updated recently, you know, school, homework, work, etc. I make up for it with an extra long chapter! Forgive me?**

**AND OOC'S! LOT'S OF THEM! SORRY IN ADVANCE!**

Ah, the first day of school; something I thought would never happen again. But me not being a morning person, waking up was awful. And I mean fucking AWFUL!

First, I had to wake up at an ungodly hour (which was about 7:00). Dr. Holiday woke me up acting strangely cheery. I was greeted with a "Wake up, Angela. It's time for school" and I was about to respond with "Shut up bitch! Do _I_ wake you up at 7 in the morning!? Huh!?" but that would not be an Angela move, Being the goody goody that she is.

Then, this bitch had the _nerve_ to open the blinds, revealing the bright sun I hate so much. I tried to put on my best smile and looked at her.

"Hello, Dr. Holiday. How are you on this _very_ bright morning?" I said overly cheerful.

"Sorry, I just thought you were going to be like Rex and won't want to get up." She replied.

"Oh, Ok."

"I'll leave you to get dressed." She said.

"Before you go, can you close the blinds please?" I asked politely.

"Of course." She said as she closed them and left.

As soon as she did, I rolled my eyes. No wonder Angela is so nice. Ugh, I hate nice people. I don't know why but I've always did since as long as I can remember.

I slowly rose and headed for the bathroom. I brushed and curled my hair, brushed my teeth (It would be so ew if I didn't), put makeup on (not too little, not too much. I do have a tendency to put too much on and make myself look like a whore), and gotten dressed. The outfit was still so kiddish. It was something a child would wear. But I guess I have to compromise, since I have nothing else to wear.

I exited the bathroom and noticed a backpack on my chair for my vanity that I also just noticed. It was cute for once. It was covered with silver sparkles and a plastic wrap to protect it. But I already had it in 9th grade.

I quickly grabbed it and headed out. I was going to the lab (I didn't know where anything else was) when a very green attired man stood in front of me. He was… cute. I loved how those shades looked on him. Just the things I'd do to-

"Angela," He said, pulling me out of my sensual thought, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well you know," I said, "That's how I am. Now you see me," I made a poof with my hands, "Now you don't."

"So, you're referring your no-show last week to you just," He made the gesture as well, "you disappearing like magic." He asked jokingly.

"Yeah. Even went shopping in Paris for a few hours." I said chuckling.

"Yeah. Ok. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Okay?" He asked.

"Ok. But just for you." I added which made him smile.

"See you at 3:00. Remember that, ok?" He asked.

"Already stitched it into my brain." I said as he laughed and walked away.

"You. Made. Six. Laugh?! What did you do, drug him with something?" A mysterious voice asked. After a millisecond I knew who it was.

"Rex?" I asked turning around.

"You haven't forgotten me after last week. Have you?" He asked pulling me into an embrace.

"Of course not. Have you forgotten about me? I asked with an innocent face.

"Like I can," He smiled, "Wanna go?"

"Sure." I said.

We walked… somewhere, hand in hand. I'm going to hate breaking his fragile little heart. He's so… pure. Well, purer than me at least. Once I get to school and we're separated, I'm probably just gonna fuck someone anyway. Here's a fun fact: Did you know that I had sex with the whole football, basketball, chess, and lacrosse teams? Yeah, I'm the one you would call a whore. But I don't know why people think I'm ashamed of it or something; one time I even wore a shirt that says 'I'm a slut and I'm proud of it!' Even though the school kicked me out, I still feel proud of myself.

We finally arrived at a garage. It looked like they're millions of cars; and did I just spot a Bugatti? I think I did! We finally stopped at a car. It was a Ford Fusion, which is ok.

"You can drive?" I asked amazed.

"Sure can. Hop in before we're late for school." He said. I got in like he said.

"Oh, Dr. Holiday put you under Angela Mannings." He said

"Ok." I quietly said.

We were driving in desert roads for a long time until we got to a highway. I wasn't really paying attention until he stopped. I looked up to see the gigantic school. I hopped out and muttered a 'Later!' to Rex. I walked inside the halls of Georgetown High and went straight to the office.

There was a lady there who looked too nice for my liking.

"May I help you" She said in a sickingly sweet voice.

"My name is Angela Mannings" I said, remembering what Rex had told me in the car. She looked on her computer.

"Oh, here you are! Let me print out your schedule." She said. She sat up and walked off. About a minute later, she came back with a piece of paper.

"Here you go!" She said cheerfully, almost making me throw up. I grabbed it and left, not even saying thank you.

I looked at my schedule and found out I was locker 241. I fast walked my way there. When I made it, I tried to get open my locker.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked.

"Job? No, thank you." I replied to the voice with. I heard laughter.

"Not in your wildest dreams honey. Step over and watch the master." The voice said. I did.

It was a girl about my age. She has short black hair and green eyes. She was a little shorter than me, but from a distance it looked like we were the same height. She kind of looked like the old me in a way; she wore exposing clothes and a lot of makeup. She also had hoop earrings the size of bracelets. Maybe we can go shopping together.

The locker opened, "There you go." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Name's Zoey."

"Albany." I said.

"Well, see you Albany."

"Bye Zoey."

I headed to my first class which was English. It was at the end of the school, so it took me awhile to get there.

Once I got there, I immediately spotted Zoey and 2 other people. She saw me too and waved me over to a vacant seat next to her. I sat down.

"Everyone, this is Albany. Albany this is Mariah and Minnesota, or Minnie as everyone calls her." She introduced.

Mariah was sleek and tall. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She looked and dressed like Zoey, but with her own little twist to it. She looked like she could be a supermodel.

Minnie on the other hand was a little more covered up when it comes to clothing. She has light brown hair and hazel eyes. I don't know why she hangs out with… our kind. She doesn't really look the part. Oh well.

"Hey!" I said.

"Wanna ditch?" Zoey offered.

"Sure." Minnie said.

"Got nothing better to do." Mariah said.

"I shouldn't but… ok." I said. We got up and left the school without anyone noticing.

We were in the parking lot and I spotted the Zoey's car; it was a Lexus. We all got in as she started the car and a song came on her iPod.

"Turn up! This is my favorite song!" I heard it any immediately recognized it. We all sang together.

After we finished, we were already at a house. It was a small and quaint house that looked like it belonged to an old person. The house itself was a clean white with flares of colorful flowers around it.

"Albany, this is my house." Zoey said all of the sudden.

"Oh, ok. And if you want you can call me a nickname." I offered.

"Hmm…" She thought while getting out of her car, "Either Alby or Ally."

"Alby." I decided.

By that time we were already at her door, waiting for Zoey to open the door. Her living room was decent; there was a little of a mess, which I didn't mind. We skipped the living room and went straight to her room. Her room reminded me of my old on…

**(Flashback starts) (Yay more flashbacks!)**

_It was a Saturday night, the moon clearly visible from my small window. I was sitting on my bed with my girlfriend (yes, I had a girlfriend once upon a time), smoking weed. I was a little high, but Naomi (my girlfriend) was higher than a kite. '_Lightweight' _I thought._

_I heard a door opening and close. I took time to think who it was:_

_Was it mom? No, she was working the midnight shift._

_Was it Argentina (or just Tina as we all call her)? No, she was at her boyfriend's house (and I'm pretty sure I know what they're doing)_

"_Albany? You here?" A masculine voice asked._

"_Calvin?" I asked back. The door opened only to reveal my younger brother, Calvin Hollis._

_He coughed, "Oh my god Albany, one day to fuckin' suffocate all of us."_

"_Stop being so fuckin' melodramatic." I replied._

"_To think with words like that you use you would think you would be able to get at least a D in English."_

"_Shut the fuck up." I said, half joking half serious._

"_Your hair is so blond!" Naomi's high as fuck mouth said._

"_Shut up junkie." I said. She then passed out, right then and there._

_I looked over to Calvin, "Wanna get something to eat?" I asked._

"_You paying?"_

"_Hell no! And you call yourself a brother."_

"_Well, you _are_ my older sister." He said._

"_You wanna shut your mouth and get something to eat or nah?" I asked, plain and simple._

"_Fine. What about Nay (Naomi)?" _

"_She'll be fine."_

**(Flashback ends)**

We were all sitting on Zoey's bed when Zoey pulled out a tin container. She pulled open the top and revealed pills in both prescription bottles and in plastic bags.

"I have Oxycotin, Valium, and Xanax. Who wants what?" She asked.

"I have to go." Said Minnie.

" 'Kay, bye." We all said when she left. Now it was only Zoey, Mariah, and I.

As the day progressed, we took more and more pills and got higher and higher. Until I was so high I couldn't stand to swallow **(A/N: That's what she said)** down another one. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit!" I yelled out, scaring Zoey and Mariah.

"What are you yelling about?" Mariah slurred.

"It's almost dismissal time. Can someone," I looked at Mariah, "Can you drive me back to school Zoey?" I asked, knowing full and well Mariah can't drive. I'm not _that_ stupid.

"Sure." She said, then rising up and grabbing her keys.

"Are you going to be ok without me?" Zoey said, looking at Mariah.

"Yeah." She slurred out.

Zoey and I walked out the door, heading to the car. I kept on bumping into things.

"Do you just want me to take you home? You look higher than a kite."

"That's because I am." I also slurred. Was I slurring? I hope it's not too obvious.

Zoey helped me in the car. When she started the engine and started, I fell into a unexpected slumber.

When I woke up, Zoey was shaking me. It felt like she was using all of her might, and then some. I sat up and took of my seatbelt. There were swarms of people still at the entrance. I got out, said my farewells to Zoey, and got out into the hot, baking sun. I was still very high, but I could mask it well. I kept at a steady walking rate and found Rex and his Fusion. He looked happy, then confused.

"Who were they?" He asked.

"Just friends I met."

"Oh, ok. Well come on, Holiday is waiting for us."

"Ok." I said, but in my mind I'm signing.

**A/N 3: Sorry if this seems too crazy, I was sick when I wrote this and when I'm sick I get crazy ideas.**


	12. Carbon Copy

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long. My exams are coming up and I've been studying day and night. Also, I've been taking kind of a break from this story. I have made an Outsiders story so go check that out (this isn't the story I was talking about in the update). Enjoy! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Warning: Language and sort of non-graphical nutity**

_**Angela's POV **_**(yeah, I said it right ANGELA IS BACK!):**

Darn it! I've been in this hell for hours! I've tried to climb the walls, shout, scream, everything. It's gotten darker and colder. I'm exhausted but I'm scared what Albany might do if I'm not awake. Uhh, that that little… bitch! She took my life and possibly screwed it up more than I can fix! I hate her! I hate her so much! I just want to… kill her! Oh, I'll make sure her death is slow and incredibly painful! Shoot, I'll kill her myself! And I swear if she messed with Rex, Dr. Holiday, or Six I will MAKE HER PAY!

And I know, I don't seem the violent type, but she has gone too far with this! Locking me up like an animal! This is inhumane! I want out!

As I finished the last word, as if like magic, I was sucked up into the light.

My eyes fluttered. I was in my bed on the bed. Maybe that was all just a silly dream? No, it couldn't be. It was all too _real_. I sat up, wincing at the light. My god, compared to that… that _hole_ I was in, the room, which everyone else would consider dim, this was like looking directly in the sun. I'm not really sure exactly _how_ I would know that, but I do.

I slowly rose to a standing position. For some strange reason, I feel happy. I start to giggle for no apparent reason. As I tried to make myself stop, I just keep doing it. I, well, tried to walk but I keep on bumping into things. Why am I being so clumsy? You know what, it was probably Albany's doing. Wait, no, I'm sure this is Albany's doing. Gosh I hate her so much. And for some reason, I don't really know why I have such a deep hatred for her.

I clumsily opened the door and staggered across the hallway, leaving the door fully ajar. I see many soldiers, both masked and unmasked with looks of confusion in their faces. Now that I think about it, one of the soldiers named Kevin doesn't look too bad right about now. I smiled at the thought of me thinking Kevin was cute. I don't know why but that amused the hell out of me.

Anyway, I arrived to Rex's room and opened the door, not even knocking first. And there he was, butt naked.

"Ooh, that ass though. Why don't you come on over my direction Mr. Big Thang?" I slurred.

"Angela! Don't you know how to knock?" He said, flabbergasted.

" I think I'm gonna… just… sleep in your room today." I said. I then threw up something awful and passed out right I'm my throw-up.

_**Rex's POV: **_

What is going on with Angela? She's been acting weird ever since her and Dr. Holiday came back from that shopping trip. Dr. Holiday! Maybe she'll know what's up.

Before I went, I picked up Angela and put her softly on my bed and cleaned up the disgusting mess she left on the floor. I swear, she must have the power of chunky puke or something.

After that mess, I gave Dr. Holiday a visit.

"Hello?" I called out in the big, seamly empty lab.

"Yes Rex?" Dr. Holiday asked, walking towards me from one of the many rooms.

"Umm… Has Angela seem any different to you?" I asked.

"Well, now you mention it, she has seem a little moody. But, you know, moodiness is quite normal in a woman, so I brushed it off." She answered while doing paperwork, not even bothered to look at me.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Umm… no. Not at all." She said.

"Ok." I said and left. Now, let's take a look in her bedroom.

I opened the door slowly until there was enough room for me to slip in. Her room is… brown. Very brown. She should at least put up a poster or something. Isn't that what all girls do?

'_Rex, you're getting off track._' I said to myself.

I looked through the drawers, Nothing there except clothes and… girly stuff if you know what I mean. I looked through her end tables. Again nothing there gladly. Nothing in her vanity drawer of use, nothing in the bathroom, I even checked her underwear drawers twice just to make sure.

The only thing I didn't check was the laptop.

I pulled it open and as soon as I did, I think I found a clue.

It was Angela, but not Angela. This Angela looked really slutty and cheap. Under her picture was the name Albany Hollis. Who is that and why does she look like Angela? Well, maybe she _is_ Angela. I looked at the location and saw she was in New Jersey. New Jersey?! How'd she get here in the middle of a desert, across the country?! That made ZERO sense. _If_ this _Albany Hollis_ run away, why'd she go all the way over here.

Then it clicked. I think I deE. someone by the last name of Hollis. And he told me his name too. Clyde? Chris? Cam? Calvin? Yes, that was it! Calvin Hollis! I immediately searched up his name. Well, considering his Instagram follower amount, he is a very outgoing, busy guy. I mean isn't 1,276 followers a lot? Shoot, I'm _the_ Rex Salazar and I only have 800. Anyways, from here it says he's now 16, his occupation is and I quote 'gettin' dem bitches everyday and everynight'. Wow, he's profane. And luckly, Albany followed him.

Wow, she knows no limits. From panty shots at school to almost full out nudity at church, I believe she's done it all. I closed the laptop, hearing someone coming. I nonchalantly turned on the TV, being we always watch TV together.

I need to find out more about this Albany Hollis.

**A/N: Sorry if this OOC for anyone, because I have been mostly writing in Albany's POV. Don't worry, the reason for the unexpected departure of Albany will be revealed next chapter! **


	13. Albany's Return (sort of)

**A/N: I don't know if this is how it goes because, well, I don't take drugs. Just consider this chapter a lesson. Kids, don't do drugs! **

**Warning: Language. And this chapter get kind of… dark. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. Just Angie and Alby and that's it.**

_**Angela's POV:**_

I woke up, yet again, feeling quite not describable. If you can imagine eating greasy pizza from an amusement park, being hit on the back of the head with a hammer, then thrown off of a 10 story building, you would get the feeling I'm having now. I felt something come up my throat and raced to the toilet, wherever that was, but settled with a drawer.

After I was finished emptying my stomach, I realized I was in Rex's bedroom. Well, I hope he likes the present I gave him on his socks. I exited the room and started to walk to my own. Before I knew it, I fell on the floor, face first. That's going to leave a bruise later.

I heard someone racing towards me. I would get up by myself, but I'm too tired.

"Angela! Are you okay?" A voice asked me. I flipped over to see Kevin hovering over me.

"Hey, Kevin. I'm fine, thank you." I said as he pulled me up.

"Sorry I bumped into you." He said, apologetically.

"No, it's fine."

He covered his nose, "My god Angela. No offense, but your breath smells like puke."

"That's probably because I just emptied out my winters supply."

"Oh. You want me to take you to Dr. Holiday?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Ok. See you."

"You too." I said, and we went our separate ways.

I finally reached my room and flopped on my bed. I close my eyes in effort to go to sleep, but couldn't. It was impossible! I feel so horrible and I just want it to go away.

'_You can make it go away._' A voice in my head said. I shot my head up, despite the horrible was that? What was that? I shook it off as my overactive imagination.

I went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There was something called Benadryl, itch cream, hand sanitizer, and something called Tylenol. If it was instinct, I opened the bottled and dry swallowed almost the whole bottle.

I went back to the bedroom and turned on the TV. I laid in my bed and flipped through the channels and found the Science Channel. I was deep in an episode about the different galaxies.

'_Change it to MTV._' The voice said yet again. As it was controlling my arm, I changed it to MTV.

'_Ah, that's more like it. All that geeky shit's gonna make you into more of a nerd._' After a few minutes of the show, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was already dark outside. The TV was still on, playing infomercials about some hair growth cream. I sat up. My headache was almost gone; now it's just a discomfort. Those pills really work. Now that I think of it, I might need more.

I left my room and wandered to the kitchen. I haven't eaten all day! I basically raided the refrigerator, grabbing things from peppers to jelly. I really didn't care at this point.

About 30 minutes later, I was drenched in food in all colors and textures. I figured I should take a shower to wash all this off. I went back in my room, into my bathroom and started the water. I then grabbed my clothes, a washcloth and a towel. It only took me 10 minutes to take the shower. That's a new record.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I really don't know why, but I was staring at myself like I would find all the worlds secrets by just looking at the mirror. I started to get dressed, pants first, then shirt.

I ended my routine by brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I was heading off to bed when I was something shine from the corner of my eye. I turned around to find a pair of scissors. I went to the and picked them up.

'_You know what to do_.' It said again.

After the voice said it, I immediately sunk the scissors into my arm. It hurt for a minute, but the it was just… numb. I then took it out, cleaned it off, then clean and bandaged the wound.

It was weird… It was like I was a slave to.. whoever that was. Who (or what) could it be? Is my amnesia coming to a strange end or maybe I'm just going crazy. I'm probably going crazy. I mean, that's the logical answer, right?

Or maybe, and this could be unbelievably far-fetched, but what if I'm possessed of something? Nope, probably not. Unless it was the Tylenol demon.

I shook the thought out of my mind. It's probably the medicine talking. Now that I think of it, what is the recommended dosage. Probably not almost the whole bottle, with only 2 or 3 left.

I laid on my bed, now wincing at the pain. Why did I do that again? I'm not sure.

'_It was me._' The voice said again. I was starting to get fed up.

"Okay, now listen here. You need to go away. Now." I demanded to… myself?

'_Believe me, I would if I could._'

"Why can't you?"

'_I'm stuck.'_'

"Where?"

'_In your body, duh._'

"How long have you been stuck?"

'_For like, a day._'

"Oh. Well, I'm Angela."

'_I already know who you are, but I'm Albany._'

I widened my eyes. Albany?

**A/N #2: Sorry if this chapter weirded you out too much. But nevertheless, next chapter is going to be less… deep. See you!**


	14. Changes and Bonus Content

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! My desktop keyboard broke, and now I'm using my school laptop. Well.. enjoy! :-)**

**Warning: Language and kissy kissy time (hehehehe). Also in that part, it gets kind of… **_**steamy. **_**But no sex.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex. Nor will I ever.** **:'(**

_Previously on What Lies Beneath (I also just figured out What Lies Beneath is the name of an episode. It's a coincidence.):_

_'I'm stuck.''_

_"Where?"_

_'In your body, duh.'_

_"How long have you been stuck?"_

_'For like, a day.'_

_"Oh. Well, I'm Angela."_

_'I already know who you are, but I'm Albany.'_

_I widened my eyes. Albany?_

_Angela's POV:_

I was still in shock. Albany? In my body? It's impossible! It has to be! This can't be true! This is a dream!

'_Hey! Earth to Angela!' _Albany yelled.

"Are you _sure _you're Albany?" I asked. Just making sure.

'_No, I'm actually Beyonce.'_

"Who?"

'_What!? How can you _not _know who Beyonce is? She's like, the queen."_

"Which queen?"

'_Never mind. You ruined the joke. I'm really Albany."_

"You mean Albany Hollis, right?"

'_No, Albany Smith, dumbass!'_

"Oh, I'm sorry."

'_You really don't get sarcasm, do you?'_

"So you're not Albany Smith?"

'_No, I'm really Albany Hollis.'_

"Oh, I got worried there."

'_Whatever, I don't really care.'_

We stayed there in silence for a few moments. It was that kind of awkward silence that was awkward silence, but not at the same time. Albany and I knew each other to an extent, but it is still kind of weird we share the same body. I mean, how am I going to my _business_? This was definatly going to get _very_ awkward.

'_Come on, people are gonna get suspicious if we're in here all day.'_ Albany suggested.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." I said and exited the room.

The hallways were quiet; there was barely anyone over here. It was odd, it was already 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Maybe I missed the memo?

When I thought I was alone, Rex creeped from behind me, almost making me act in self defence involuntarily.

I gasped, "My gosh Rex, you shouldn't frighten me like that. One day it will get you seriously injured." I said jokingly.

"It's more the other way around missy." He looked at me flirtatiously for some odd reason, and I just mirrored his look. Was this a game people play, because it's a strange one I can tell you that.

We kept playing the odd game for about a minute or two. I'm surprised Albany didn't intervene yet, even though I wish she would tremendously. This was starting to creep me out.

But then the unexpected happen. He leaned in, making our faces inches away from each other. I could feel his icy, minty breath invading my nostrils. I was feeling something, an emotion I've never felt before. Could it be… love? Yes, definitely it. This way I'm feeling, I can't explain it on a logical term because that's exactly what this is, illogical.

Rex pressed his lips onto mine. It was perfect. _We_ were perfect. I wish it could stay like this forever, but he pulled away. It had just come to my realization that he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! Doesn't that mean we're you know, a couple now? I hope so; this was the only thing I wanted ever since he rescued me from that wreckage. Speaking of that, what was I even doing there?

"Rex?" I asked him as he started walking me to training with Six.

"Yeah Angela?" He answered.

"What were you doing there when you found me?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Umm… me and Six were fighting an E.V.O. Why you ask?"

"Did you find the E.V.O?" I asked, completely ignoring his question.

"N-no, we lost it after I cured it." He said. I knew he was lying, but why would he have to lie to me?

"That's strange," I started, "isn't de-E. organism supposed to be… weak?" I asked, pushing him.

"You know Angela, I would really love to have this chat with you but… I forgot something I had to do for Noah. Bye!" He said, basically running away before I could ask who this Noah person was.

And I still had one question in mind: Are they hiding something from me about the day I was discovered?

**A/N: How'd you like that? My writing skill might be a little rusty, especially going from Albany to Angela again, but give it time and it'll come back. **

**BONUS: Ok, so I've been into conspiracy theories lately and I've came up with some for this story based off of other's. I'm not saying these are true, hence why these are 'conspiracies'. I hope these entertain you in some sort: **

Angela is actually a normal little girl pretending to have powers after watching the movie _Carrie_. This is where Albany is her twin sister, Rex is her adoptive brother she has a crush on (since she hasn't grasped the concept of incest yet), Dr. Holiday and Agent Six are her parents, White Knight is her dead grandfather, Bobo is her family dog, who Angela thought was too boring so she made him a chimpanzee, the soldiers are Rex's action figures, Albany's family is the family of a friend she wish she had (Holiday and Six were really strict on both Angela, Albany, and Rex), and Providence represents her large home.

2\. Angela is actually just crazy in a mental hospital who's a fan of _Generator Rex_.

3\. This whole story is actually an old Angela telling her story to her grandkids.

**That's it for now, I'll keep doing this if you guy's want. Bye and have a great… whenever you're reading this. **


	15. Suprise Visit

**A/N: Get ready for some plot twisters! That's all I'm gonna say!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Cursing**

'_Angie, I know a liar when I see one.'_ Albany said, now deciding to speak up.

"I knew he was lying, but I-" I started, "Wait, _what_ did you call me?"

'_Angie, it's a cute little nickname. Besides, Angela is just too long of a name.' _

I sighed. I guess I will just have to live with it for now. I started to walk to the lab while deeply brooding about past events. Why was Rex acting like that when I asked him about that day? Did more happen that day than they say?

What if _I_ was the E.V.O? I would make sense if it were true. I'm an amnesiac, which is common when people get un-E.V.O-fied but is usually short-term, but mine's have yet to go away fully. but what if… what if I wasn't an E.V.O at all, but something much worse?

I need to stop brooding. Whatever it is, I bet they hid it from me for my own good. I have faith in them, especially Dr. Holiday. But at the same time, it was kind of hard _not _to brood about things. I guess I am what you call a natural brooder.

I arrived at the lab, shocked Albany has been this quiet. I slowly opened the double doors to find Dr. Holiday engrossed in the computer screen. I don't even think she saw me. I walked further in the room towards her and said, "Hello Dr. Holiday."

'Hello Dr. Holiday, _you suck up.' _Albany teased. That's such an Albany thing to say.

"Hi Angela, it feels like I haven't seen you in a while." Dr. Holiday said unsurprisingly cheerful.

"Well, I guess I'm just a busy bee!" I said.

'So _corny._' Albany added. I signed irritated and Dr. Holiday noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Albany, that's what's wrong." I said and immediately shut my mouth.

"Who?" She asked.

"Nobody."

"Well," She thought for a minute, "ok."

'_That was close_.' Albany whispered.

"No shit." I said and immediately clamped my mouth. I looked over to Dr. Holiday who didn't seem to hear it. Albany started to laugh.

'_Little miss Goody Two Shoes finally said her first curse word. Congratulations, even thought you are a _little _late._'

"Don't _applaud _me! It's bad to curse!" I said a little too loud for my likings, even though she can't hear me from across the big lab.

'_Oh well. You do you, I'll do me._'

We ended it at that. The phone rang, and Dr. Holiday rushed to pick it up. She made a frown, looked back at me, and continued the conversation. After a few minutes of talking, she hung up the phone. She walked over to me with a sympathetic look.

"Angela, there's someone to see you." She said and we started to head to the front of the building.

I've never seen this part before; we always stayed in the back. It wasn't anything different besides the new people. I didn't knew them, but they obviously knew me since they were waving with friendliness. I waved back, being afraid I would upset them if I didn't.

I was beginning to become more and more nervous as we got closer and closer to our destination. I had a feeling in my gut. It was a strange sensation of almost being hungry and sick, but the last thing I could do was eat _or_ puke.

Dr. Holiday stopped in front of me and opened the door. I walked in, a strangely familiar scent of cheap perfume and cigarette invaded my nostrils.

'_Oh no._' Albany said.

Oh no indeed. I looked up from the floor to see… Stella?

**A/N: OMG! How will this play out? Tune in to find out!**


	16. New Beginnings in New Jersey

**A/N: I forgot to apologize for being so late with my updates. I've just been really busy with school and stuff. So… yeah.**

**Just to tell you, Albany isn't really going to be in this chapter (It's kinda hard to put her in). But still, I hope you enjoy.**

**I'd also like to thank YellowAngela for always reviewing on every chapter when I think she'd probably rather do something other than read a bored (but busy) teenage girl's writings. So yeah… thanks. :-)**

**Warning: Language.**

I just stared at her. She looked exactly as I saw her, light blond hair and blue eyes staring back at me. It was weird, I looked like a carbon copy of her. She smiled and stepped towards me with glee.

"My god Albany, you're alive!" She said, but checked herself immediately after the words came out of her mouth.

"Oh, that's right, you go by Angela now." She said, sitting down. I didn't really want to sit next to her, but I think she'd be offended if I didn't. I sat down, holding my breath as long as possible until I took in all of her scent. I kind of coughed a little, but masked it as a dust- cough.

"Yes m'am, my name is Angela." I said kindly.

"You are definitely not my Albany. She never called anybody m'am or sir." Stella said.

"Well m'am, I'm sorry for that."

"Please, call me Stella." She said to me.

"Ok, _Stella_," I started, "Not to be blunt, but _how_ exactly did you find me?"

She laughed, "Well honey, there's this thing called the government and they helped me find you."

"M'a- Stella, no offense but you don't have to treat me like an idiot." I said.

"Oh, of course, they did tell me that you're 'smart' now." Stella said.

"Yes, and I'm supposed to go to a special school too." I told her matter-of-factly.

"What? I don't think there's any school like that in Newark."

"What does Newark have to do with this?" I asked.

"You're going home, didn't they tell you?"

I looked over to Dr. Holiday with a pleading look and she sighed.

"Sorry Angela, the government says we have to give you back since we really wasn't supposed to have you in the first place." She said, defeated.

"Come on, our plane leaves in two hours." Stella said as she sat up.

I rushed past Dr. Holiday, not wanting her to see the sadness in my eyes. I love it here, it's like living at an amusement park for me. Now, I'm being dragged out of my greatest dreams by my alcoholic mother from New Jersey. Oh, but my luck has ran out.

I opened and closed my door, making sure not to slam it. They're was a suitcase already on my bed. I zipped it open, putting my clothes in first, savoring every moment I have left here. They're was my main outfit, the pink mini-dress with brown leggings to go with it. I put it neatly in the suitcase. Then, the plaid shoes Dr. Holiday had gotten me. I put those on; it was obvious I was going to need them. Then, that lime green bikini she'd also got me. I put some more items in there. '_Wow.'_ I thought, '_I really need to go shopping._'

I quickly stuffed my toothbrush, comb, and 'essentials' in my bag and zipped it up. There was suddenly a knock at the door. I quickly opened it to find Rex, looking as sad as ever. I don't blame him, I would be sad too.

"Hi Rex." I said sadly.

"Hey," He started, "so, you're really leaving, huh?" He asked.

"I guess so."

"Just don't forget me in New Jersey, ok?"

"I promise." I said. I then walked over to the nearly empty vanity and handed him something to remember me.

"The drawing of the rose pedal? Is this to show my how much of a better artist you are than me?" He asked jokingly.

"No, so you'll remember me and not go off and marry some girl you met at the dumpster."

His face gotten serious all of the sudden. I scrunched up my face also, wondering how he could go from joking sadly to Agent Six.

"Angela, there's something I need to talk to you about." He said, sitting me down on the bed.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"I don't think this 'thing' we have is going to work." He breathed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I think we should stay friends." He said, clearing it all up for me. Was he… breaking up with me?

"Why?" I asked on the brink of tears.

"Well, to be honest, I kinda met someone else." He said, making me gasp. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Goodbye Rex. Have a great life with your whore." I bitterly spit out, slamming the door behind me.

I wiped my eyes before opening the door to the visiting room. I didn't want anyone to see my sadness. I really can't believe I'm getting dragged off to New Jersey _and_ getting dumped for a girl he probably doesn't know well. But I know he'll be crawling back to me. He needs me.

I opened the door to be greeted with the same stench of cheap perfume and cigarettes. And there was Stella, waiting for me with a fake smile plastered across her face. Deep down, I kind of hated her, but even deeper down, I know she has good intentions. But she _really_ doesn't know what she's messing with.

"Are you ready to go?" Stella asked.

"Yes m'am." I said quietly. I gave a long, tight hug to Dr. Holiday. Agent Six offered me his hand, but I hugged him instead, surprising him. But he didn't push away, he just stood there.

I let go of Agent Six, looking him in the eye as a final goodbye. He nodded while a passed by him.

Stella held on to my arm the whole way to a old, beat up car. She opened the trunk, putting my bag in. As we headed off, I looked back at Providence from the door mirror. This may be the last time I ever see this place ever again.

OlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlO

It took us about an hour to get to the airport. It was hot and crowded with people, which didn't help much with the temperature. We immediately went through security, which made me feel a little incriminating. Good thing it didn't take that long or I'd think I would have confessed to a murder. We strolled through the crowded, looking at the planes out of the huge window every now and then.

We came to our destination. The sign above us read 'Gate C14'. I had no idea what that meant, but I guess I really don't have to know.

There was a buzzing from Stella's purse. She looked through it and pulled out a 'cell phone' as Dr. Holiday said they were that one time at the lab. I sighed.

I had gotten curious what Stella was doing, so I looked over her shoulder a bit. She was looking at a collection of messages, focusing particularly on the bottom message. It was registered to someone named Argie.

'_Skype us on the iPad. We want to see Albany._' It read. I immediately looked straight forward.

Stella then replaced her cell phone with a large, flat object with an apple shape on the back. She turned it on and pressed on something called Skype. Before I knew it, we were 'dialing someone.

A face immediately popped up. It was a blond haired blue eyed women who looked in her 20's. She reminded me of Dr. Holiday.

"Hi mom, where's Albany?" The women asked.

"She's right next to me." Stella said with a smile.

"Wait, wait, I'm here!" I familiar voice yelled from the background.

"Look who it is; little Calvin decided to show up," The woman said, unimpressed, "Where were you?"

"Getting money, fucking bitches, the usual." He slightly bragged. Is he Calvin, like, my _brother _ Calvin?

"Calvin Hollis, you watch you mouth!" Stella whispered loudly.

"So, where's Albany?" The woman asked.

"Oh, she's right here." Stella handed me the 'iPad' and briefly showed me how to use it.

"Oh my god Albany, I haven't seen you in forever!" The woman yelled out.

"Yeah, you look really different." Calvin added.

"I'm Argentina, or Argie for short, and this is Calvin." Argentina introduced. The name seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it right now.

"Hello. I'm Angela." I introduced, earning a questioned look from both Argentina and Calvin. We were interrupted by people getting up and heading towards a door in the corner of the area.

"We're boarding now. We'll see you in a few hours. Love you!" She finally shouted out and closed Skype.

We grabbed our things and followed the crowd. We rolled our suitcases to a hallway like place when we arrived on what I think is the plane. Stella helped me put my things in an overhead compartment and I did the same with her. I sat down on the seat closest to the window.

There was a woman in a uniform who showed us how to buckle our seat belts (which I'm grateful for) and what to do in an emergency and whatnot. And before I knew it, we were off to New Jersey.

OlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlO

It took about 5 hours to get there. It was already sunset, and even the beautiful portrait of colors couldn't make the land any less depressing. We grabbed our stuff and rolled away. When we got off, it was a little colder than what I expected.

We headed off to the entrance, which took a little longer than expected. And there they were, Argentina, Calvin, and someone else waiting for us. Stella rushed to their side while I walked behind her, not really that excited to see them all. She was silently talking to the mystery guy while Argentina and Calvin just stared at me.

Stella and the man stopped talking and turned to me, "Angela, this is Rick, my husband." She squealed out.

Did she just say… _husband_?

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I hope you liked this chapter though. Bye! **


	17. The Pale Blonde from New Mexico

**A/N: ****Hello everyone! I know, I'm always super late with my updates but this time I got grounded… again. But, all is well now so lets get to the story! Also, instead of Providence being in Arizona, I've decided it's now in New Mexico. I don't know, It makes sense to me.**

**This is more like a filler chapter if anything else, but there's still some info. you kind of don't want to miss. That's all! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.**

It has been a week since I have left Providence to live with my mother, sisters, and new step-dad. The first nights were the weirdest; I was used to having my own bedroom, but now I have to share with Argentina, or the strange nickname Argie she insisted on me calling her. The… unique nickname was still foreign to me; I'll always have to correct myself in the middle of saying 'Argentina'. But I guess she has the same difficulty calling me Angela, but unlike her I don't correct anyone.

I still remember the first Sunday with them. We went to this place called church. I heard about many things, but my most favorite one is about this guy named Jesus who lived a long time ago in the Stone Ages, before laptops and ApplePads or whatever. He seems like a cool guy; I just might want to meet him one day.

And here I am, sitting in a restaurant trying to block out the family's useless chatter. I've learned a thing about my family in the last week; they are VERY loud. I felt as if my eardrums were going to suddenly collapse at any minute if I don't get out of here. I excused myself from the table.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom for a second." I told my mother.

"Ok, sure." She shooed me off, deep in a conversation with Rick. I left swiftly before anyone could notice.

I leaned on the grubby wall next to the women's bathroom. I thought about many things, New Jersey, Dr. Holiday, Agent Six, _Rex_. '_I ended terms so roughly, I should probably apologize._' I thought. A few seconds later, a blonde man, around my age came up to me, looking somewhat worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just needed to get away from my family." I said.

He laughed slightly, "Ah, I've been there before." He leaned too, mirroring my stance.

"You're new aren't you?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I've seen your family around here, but not you."

"Do they come here _that_ often? I asked.

"Yeah, they're regulars here."

"Do you work here or something?"

"No, I'm staying with my relatives who own this restaurant." He said simply.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"New Mexico, around Roswell."

"How can you be from somewhere as hot as New Mexico and be so pale?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, ouch." He said, holding his hand tightly over his heart.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Noah's the name, and b-ball is my game." He stated.

"Well hello Noah, I'm Angela." I said.

"Oh, I heard somewhere that your name was Albany, but I guess I was misinformed."

"Well, technically my name is Albany."

"So, Angela is a nickname?"

"Sort of. It's complicated."

"I've been there. You know, I once had this friend who was in this secret government facility, and this certain secret government facility paid me to be his friend. He didn't really get out a lot. Well, fast forward a month or so and a lot of crazy stuff happened and he found out about the arrangement. He got mad, I was almost killed, and we were basically BFF's again."

"Wait, you were almost killed? How?"

"Err… I almost got hit by a car. He pushed me out of the way in time though."

"Well, that's good." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Where is she?" I heard a feminine voice say.

"She must be taking a dump." A voice, which was obviously Calvin said. There was a thump after that, as if someone slapped him over the head.

"There she is." My mother called.

"Come on, we need to go." Argentina said.

"Well, I need to go, so here's my email address. Email me when you have the chance. It was nice to meet you Noah." I said before departing.

"Nice to meet you too!" He yelled as I ran to my family to leave.

**A/N: I'm super sorry it's so short, I'll try longer next time.**


	18. Attack On Newark

**A/N: Ello mate! How is everyone? Good? Ok. Well, this is gonna be a different POV. We're bring Rex back in the picture. Another announcement, I am starting to wrap up this story. But it's ok, because I'm planning another Generator Rex fic that maybe will contain OC's or maybe just be the regular group. One question though, do you want me to make an epilogue of this story or just end it how it ends?** **I haven't did a Rex's POV in a looooong time so sorry if he sounds too girly or just OOC in general.**

_Rex's POV (Yay!)_

A few weeks later...

I lay on bed, thinking about her. Angela, the one girl who I really connected with in all my years in Providence. It saddened me how we left things. I wouldn't be surprised if she never talks to me again. Actually, I hope she doesn't so she can live her life with someone else. It hurts me to think about it, but I know it'll happen eventually. There was a knock on the door. I secretly hoped it was Angela, but I would be stupid to think it was. Instead, it was Circe, the girl I met a mere few weeks ago.

She looked around and eventually sat down next to me on my bed. "Why do you look so sad?" She asked me concerned. "I'm not sad." But my voice said otherwise. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me." She said. "Well, ok." I said, resulting in a push from Circe. "I was kidding, you have to tell me." She laughed. "No, it's stupid." "No, it probably isn't. Out with it." "Well, there was this girl who lived here, and now she moved back with her parents. I'm just sad that she's gone." I admitted. "It sure seems like she meant a lot to you." She said. If only did she know to the extent.

_A few hours later…_

I was training with Six, or at least trying. My mind was so clouded up with Angela that I could barely focus. I was failing miserably with the training task. Six noticed and told me to take a break and I gladly obliged.

I was staring off into space, taking a drink of the cold water every ten seconds or so. This time I didn't think of how much I miss her, but about her strange ability. She could kill someone if she was upset enough, even though she probably won't. But who's to say she couldn't? It would be easy for her to kill maybe a few thousand people in a city with that kind of power, but the question is what will make her go to that level of anger? I shook off the thought; the day that sweet little Angela kills a person is the day that Klies **(A/N: Did I spell his name right?)** hands out flower to little children, and not just to suck the Nanites out of them.

A slamming of a door interrupted my train of thought. I looked up to find a worried looking Dr. Holiday. I go up to her. "Is everything alright Holiday?" I asked concerned. "There's an E.V.O attack in Newark, New Jersey." She said. For some reason, I didn't think of Angela at the time. Six and I immediately went to get changed. When I came out of my room ready to go (although smelly), Six was already waiting for me. Dr. Holiday decided to stay back and monitor everything, so Six and I headed off with the rest of the soldiers.

_DUMDUMDUMDUMDUM_

The ship halted to a bumpy start as the ground was vibrating from the destruction outside. The soldiers were the first ones to go out, only for some of them to be violently pushed back inside. I looked at Six concerned. I knew he was too; we've never dealt with an E.V.O with this kind of power before. It sort of reminded me of Circe, except there is no deafening screeches to be heard. Only help cries and objects being thrown into things.

I worked up a courage and came out to be horrified at what I saw. It looks like an E.V.O massacre is taking place. There were still bodies everywhere, some of theme were soldiers and lots of them civilians. I was secretly terrified of this thing. If it could do _this_ much damage, how am I going to stop it? Six left the ship and raced to my side and we tried to find the source. A light pole flew straight at us but I cut it in half with my sword fast enough for it not to hit us.

After that, the dirt started to pick up. I put on my orange goggles and Six had to block his eyes with his arm. We reached what seemed to be like the center. It was almost pitch black, that's how much dirt there was flying up. All I could see was a silhouette of a person. But if it wasn't an E.V.O, then what-or who- is it? Then it all started to come back to me. '_Newark, flying objects, un-EVO like appearance..._' I thought. But I knew instantly who did all this, who killed all those innocent people, and I would have never thought this could ever happen. It was sweet little Angela. I got closer so I could see the person. I could tell it was her, even though she was facing the other way. Her dirty blonde curls were bouncing like crazy from the wind. Her hands were clutching her face as if she was either crying or in extreme pain. I could fix this; all I needed to do was be able to get to her and calm her down.

"Angela!" I yelled, but it was not enough for her to hear me. Hell, I could barely hear myself.

"Angela!" I tried again louder, but with no avail. I kept screaming her name as loud as I could while trying to run to her against all the wind and flying objects. At last, I finally reached her.

I quickly turned her around towards me. She looks up with shock.

"Rex?" She yelled.

"Yes, it's me. You need to stop this before anyone else gets hurt." I said.

"_Anyone else_?" She asked.

"Yes, people were hurt, but you need to stop right now."

And as if on cue, everything slowly stopped. The wind was slowing down, things stopped flying, and it started to get brighter. After a few minutes of her crying and me comforting her, everything stopped. It was dead silent as if we were the only people alive. Gladly, Six was still standing with a cut here and a scratch there, but _alive_. We both took Angela to the ship and headed straight for Providence.

**A/N: Whew! That was kind of hard to write. But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. **  
**Kind of a spoiler: The next chapter is going to transition back into Angela POV a few hours earlier.**


	19. Let the Truth be Told

**A/N: Hey! Wassup? Reading a fanfic? Ok. Anyway, I'm planning to end this story on the 20th chapter. So yeah, it's been a great experience writing this and the feedback (mostly YellowAngela though) and I'm so happy I chose to write this story. And thank you for sticking with me through the spacey updates and mistakes on the first chapters (I plan to fix these), I really appreciate it. **

**A/N#2: The full 'ending speech' thing will be on the last chapter. I'll try to not make it too long.** **:-) **

**A/N#3: Get ready for a mind fu-... er, I mean blast. A lot is going to happen in this chapter, so I wouldn't recommend you just skim it.**

**Warning: Language and religious talk. Also, this chapter is kinda sad.**

_Angela's POV- 2 hours before the attack_

I sat on the living room couch fiddling with Calvin's old electric guitar while Stella and Argie watched a show on TV. They laughed together while a fat animated guy with glasses and green pants fought a oddly human sized chicken to the death. '_Green,_' I thought, '_It reminds me so much of Agent Six._'

'_Yeah, me too. Too bad we won't be able to see him anymore; he's kinda cute._' A familiar voice said in my head.

"Augh, it's _you_ again." I said out loud.

"What'd you say?" Stella asked me.

"Nothing," I said, "May I be excused to the restroom?" I asked.

"Honey, you don't have to excuse yourself to pee. Go ahead." She said. I got up and headed straight for the 'kids bathroom'. I looked at myself in the mirror, straight in the eye.

"What do you want now?" I asked quietly.

'_I don't know, just decided to talk.'_ She said weirdly, as if she was worried or something.

"Well, cut it out. I don't want you here anymore. It's _your_ fault I'm here, not fighting EVO's with Rex or helping out Dr. Holiday." I said angrily.

'_Boo hoo, your life isn't how you planned it to be, so what?! I planned to be big in Hollywood, be a rich and famous actress with an equally rich and famous husband! Not being stuck to a whiny, know-it-all bitch!' _Albany yelled.

"Shut up you stupid slut!" I yelled back. We both yelled at each other and calling one another insults until I heard a scream.

We both stopped arguing instantly as I ran towards the living room, where the sound had come from.

There was objects flying everywhere with no apparent physical touch. Rick was cradling Stella from the danger while Argie and Calvin were literally cowering in fear in the corner. I looked around, the TV was broken, the lamp was shattered, and the bookshelf covered with family photos was in pieces and flying all around the room.

I calmed myself down in a hurry. All the objects ceased to fly across the room and stopped, making a very loud thud. I looked at Argie and Calvin who were looking at me with horror.

"Y-you!" Argie started, "You caused this! They were right about you; you are a freak!" She yelled.

"A-Argie." I said, hurt visible in my voice. I felt a stray tear run freely across my cheek. I came closer to her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Suddenly, my vision gone black. I remember this, when I had the flashback's of Albany. Am I having another one?

_Flashback Starts:_

_I was sitting on a hot leather couch. The scenery didn't look at all familiar, but the heat did. It reminded me of Providence, when the inside of the building is cool and comfortable, but when you get outside you feel like you'll die at any second._

_For some reason, I felt nervous and scared. The sickeningly familiar knot in the stomach grew stronger as the door opened. _

_A man around the age of 30 or 40 came through the front door. As soon as he saw me, he scrunched up his face and pretended to ignore me._

"_Please daddy, talk to me." I pleaded. He didn't say a word._

"_Daddy, I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again." I promised. He looked up at me with shame and anger in his eyes._

"_It's too late for you; Lucifer has already gotten his evil grip on your soul, ready to drag you down to Hell. You're lucky you're only 16 or I'd kick you out of the house." He said coldly._

"_Daddy, please. I promise, I will go to church whenever you want me to, even on Saturdays."_

"_Annabelle, it's too late for you. You were using the devil's talking board and practicing his magic!" _

"_Daddy, not all Ouija boards are made to contact demons. And telekinesis and cryokinesis(1) is an art, not the devil's magic." I reasoned. He shook his head violently._

"_The only spirit you should want to contact is our Lord and Savior! He gave his life for your sins, and this is how you repay him? By siding with the evil enemy?" _

"_Daddy, no, not at all. I was just curious." I said childishly._

_He sighed, "Just go to your room and pray for his forgiveness. And don't come out until I tell you to." _

_I sighed sadly and shamefully walked up the steep stairs into my room._

_Flashback Ends_

Right before that one ended, another one immediately began to play.

_Flashback Starts:_

_I was walking on the sidewalk with two other girls. The one to my left looked like one of those punk hipsters Argentina was telling me about. The girl had light blue dyed hair and big, wide, green eyes that made her look like an anime character. She was wearing a low cut black and white striped shirt, blue short shorts, and weird printed heels that really brings out the hipster in her._

_The girl to my right didn't look any better. She had a green oversized tank top that let her white bra show profusely, a plain white mini skirt and very large gym shoes(2). Her hair was as black as a raven's feather and her eyes so were dark brown that they almost looked black._

_We both stopped right in front of a building and the girl to my right looked at me._

"_Are you sure you wanna do this Albany?" She asked._

"_Shit Ashley, I'm more than ready." I said confidently. We both looked up at the sign on top of the building that read 'Jessica the Psychic- Learn your Past, Present, and Future'. We entered the antique looking building._

_There was a gypsy woman already waiting for us at the table, ready for us to go. There were three chairs; one for the three of us. We sat down and got ourselves situatied while she prepared herself._

"_What services do you require?" The woman asked._

"_Err… future telling!" I yelled out._

"_Ok. Who shall go first?" She asked. I raised my hand and she gave me a nod._

"_Lay out your hands. palms up." She ordered. I put my hands out like she said and we started our session. She rubbed them for a second, closing her eyes with her head down. She soon shot up her head and opened her eyes._

"_My my my, I haven't seen this many waves from anyone before." She commented. I was uneasy, but I didn't show it._

"_Hmm… Does the name Annabelle or Angela have any significance?" She asked._

"_No." I answered. She did the process again, rubbing my hands while she was deep in thought._

"_Albany, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you will die soon." She predicted. _

"_Bullshit!" Gevina, the girl from my left exclaimed._

"_And your soul will be attached to your other half." The woman said._

"_My other half?" I asked._

"_Yes, your twin."_

"_My twin died at birth."_

"_Triplet maybe?" The woman question._

"_Come on, let's get the hell out of here. This bitch's a fraud." I said. Right when I said those words, the roof caved into us and crushed all of us like little bugs. _

_I rose up, but not with my physical body. No, I was higher than I could ever be in my physical body. I watched as people screamed for help, looking helplessly at the caved in building. I thought about Ashley and Gevina. I hope they're in a better place right now. _

_I was then interrupted by a swift movement. All of the sudden, I was in a bedroom. There was a blonde girl faced down crying, her face stuffed in her pillow. He had the exact same hair color as me and her hair texture is the same too._

_I looked around her room. Her room was mainly pink; pink carpet, pink furnisher, even a pink ceiling. She had a big wooden cross above her bed, which was out of place with the decor. There was a big sign that read 'Annabelle' everywhere. I looked over to her wall behind me where there was abstinence posters with post-it notes like, 'A man who truly loves you will wait for you.' and, 'Premarital sex is the source of all evil.' Damn, this girl is really religious._

_The girl flipped herself over. I was shocked. She looked exactly like me. The blue eyes, the full lips; it was as if we were carbon copies of each other. I gasped. I leaned over to her, reaching my hand out for her shoulder when I was sucked in._

_Flashback Ends_

When I thought I was done, I was sucked in right back into my mind…

_Flashback Starts (I promise this is the last one):_

_I closed the door to my pink room. Daddy called me 'the devil's worker' for the third time today. It really hurts to be called something so bad and evil, but I know it isn't true. He's just teaching me a lesson, and I deserve it. I knew not to play with the devil creations and do the evil magic, but I stupidly chose to anyway. I laid on my bed and started to cry._

_When I did that, I instantly felt a presence in the room. It's either daddy looking at me or a spirit. Either way I'm screwed._

_I continued to cry and I continued to feel a presence. I flipped over, partly because I was curious to see what it was and partly because my face was getting hot. _

_I could have swore I heard a gasp, but I was probably hearing things. But then I felt it get closer and closer. And then all of a sudden I didn't feel it anymore. _

_Pain. That's all I felt. I guess I blacked out, because suddenly I was outside. All I saw was destruction. Houses, cars, and even light poles were tore down until they were barely recognizable. I looked up at the sky. I could feel my mind slowly deteriorating. What was that color in the sky? Umm… orange! When did the sky turn orange? How late was it. I felt weak and tumbled down to the dirty ground. I passed out again._

_I woke up in a haze, I had no idea where I was. My vision was blurred, but I could see the color of the sky. 'What was that color called again? Oh, that's right, orange' I thought to myself. It must be almost night time. My vision was back to normal now. I stood up slowly, afraid that I might fall._

_I noticed that I had a pain in my head. I reached it, now wishing I hadn't. I winced in pain. 'What happened?' I thought to myself as I look at my bloody palm._

_I saw that the ground was littered in rubble, rock and concrete everywhere. I started to walk around my location, I saw a huge building. It was not really affected what had happened here. _

_Then, I saw a boy. He looked about 15 or 16, tanned skin, brown eyes, dark hair, and had goggles in his hair. He looked somewhat confused of my presence. Am I not supposed to be here?_

_"Are you ok?" He asked._

_"I don't know." I said back. I honestly didn't know._

_"Ummm… ok. What is your name?" He tried again._

_"I don't know." I responded. What was my name?_

_"Ok. Do you know how old you are?"_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"That's what I said, didn't I?" I was started to get irritated._

_"I don't feel so good." I said. I fell straight to the ground._ (**A/N: Anyone notice this? :-D**)

_Flashback Ends_

When I finally came out of my disturbing flashbacks, I was on a street, dirt and flying objects blocked almost all light from coming in. Someone was shouting my name. I could already tell who it was.

"Rex?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me. You need to stop this before anyone else gets hurt." He said.

"_Anyone else?" _I asked in horror.

"Yes, people were hurt, but you need to stop it right now."

I stopped. I thought about the people I've already hurt, here, when Rex found me in the ruins, and maybe even farther back.

He picked me up and carried me to the ship, alongside with Agent Six, heading straight for Providence, my one true home.

**A/N: Wow, that was tough. Especially when Albany, you know…**

**I was tired at the end; I literally wrote this from 4 to 10 pm. I hope you liked it though.**

**Brownie points for you if you figured out the two references in this chapter. **

**Sorry if this is confusing. :/**

**See you 'til next chapter! ^-^ **


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm so sorry I took so fricken long with this! No excuses, just super lazy. I hope you can forgive me! **

**SKIP TO THE * IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE ENDING SPEECH!**

**I would like to thank all of my readers, especially YellowAngela for, you know, not abandoning me [sniffles] and stuff. Even though I cannot name all of you readers, I would like to make a personalized thank you for reading my first story! It sure has been a ride, with not updating in forever and little spelling errors and grammatical problems, but seriously, I could not thank you enough. That's all I could think of right now, so…. yeah. **

*** If you were confused with last chapter, here's a review:**

**Albany's actually dead**

**Angela's real name is Annabelle**

**Albany and Annabelle are twin sisters separated at birth**

**Annabelle's super religious dad is also Albany's, Calvin's, and Argentina's dad **

**Annabelle was practicing telekinesis before the incident**

**When Albany was sucked into Annabelle's body, it caused her telekinesis to strengthen and for Annabelle to lose her memory, thus making 'Angela'**

**Annabelle and her dad lives in Roswell, New Mexico (where Providence is around)**

**I realized I kinda forgot some 'sub stories' that I abandoned, so we are just gonna pretend that it… doesn't exist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex. At all. If I did, it probably would be R rated…**

_Chapter 20 (Last Chapter) :,(_

_Angela's POV_

_10 years later (2025)…_

It was Rex and I's 26th birthday. Our considerably sized suburban home was filled with almost everyone from Providence, including a now married Six and Holiday and their 6 year old twins David and Delilah (whom we call Lily), a cured White who isn't as white as he was before and his wife he had divorced and remarried countless of times, Circe and her girlfriend Opal, and most importantly, our five year old girl Nadia and three year old boy Rex Jr. (whom we call Jr for short).

I finally made amends with the Hollis' after the many years of fighting and name calling. We agreed to not fight anymore and be friendly with each other. Lately, Stella's new husband Turner isn't as accepting as the rest of the family is with my powers. And because of that she's become more and more distant from me. I try not to be bothered by it, but I fail every time.

As the us grownups talked, I still carefully watched David, Lily, and Nadia, as they were very argumentative with each other. It was entertaining to hear what they say to each other, and everyone knew that also. Right when they start fighting, everyone gets quiet and eavesdrop on their conversation. I've been called everything for it, a bad mother, an irresponsible adult, but it doesn't even make me blink.

"Your daddy is a wuss compared to mine's." David said proudly.

"At least _my_ daddy has feelings you poopy pants!" Nadia yelled.

"If my brother's a poopy pants, then you're a pee pee face!" Lily shouted. This made Nadia _very_ angry. Her mad face reminded me of Rex's face when a stranger was hitting on me one day. And then came the same reaction.

Nadia threw a mighty fist towards Lily's face, but missed. David and Lily jumped on Nadia, doing anything and everything to her. Nadia started crying loudly, catching everyone's attention.

Rex, Holiday, Six, and I quickly rushed over. Lily and David jumped off of her when they heard our quick footsteps and backed away from the adults. I went to Nadia's side and picked up her small body. Rex swooped her up from my arms and carried her upstairs, probably to her bed. I looked over to Six and Holiday who was giving the twins a stern talking. I just went back to the 'bar' and poured me a much needed glass of whiskey.

_Later that day_…

"Everyone bathed and in bed?" I asked Rex.

"Yep. Now sleep time." He said, jumping into our king sized bed.

I playfully rolled my eyes, "I swear, you haven't changed a bit."

"What _is_ there _to_ change? I'm perfect!"

"Ah, whatever." I said, getting into the bed with Rex.

"Had a good birthday?" I asked. Rex thought a bit, then made a pervy face.

"It _could _be better, you know?" He said. I rolled my eyes, for real this time.

"It's _my_ birthday too."

"Hey, it could benefit the both of us." He tried.

"Goodnight, Rex." I said before turning off my lamp.

"'Night Mrs. Salazar." He said, the smirk visible in his voice. He rolled over too and we quickly fell asleep…

_The Next Morning…_

When I woke up, the sun was shining brightly in my face. I winced at the light exposure.

"Rex!" I called out with no answer back. I signed, he must already be at Providence. I sat up rubbed my eyes, and got up to to get ready for the day.

One shower, three breakfasts made, and a pee filled diaper later, it was finally time to start 'school'.

I brushed Nadia's light brown hair while she worked on her school work. She was thinking hard on a question, occasionally tapping her tanned skin tone with her sharpened pencil. I looked back at her work.

"Mommy, isn't 3x7 18?" She asked.

"No, but good guess. It's 21." I answered. She quickly wrote it down and moved on to the next question.

'_Thank God she picked up your brains._' Albany said.

'And not yours.' I thought. She gasped offended.

'_I find that _quite _rude_!'

'Well deal with it_._' I said finally.

'_Ugh, you're no fun. I'ma go and screw up your brain._'

''Kay, bye.' I said.

I looked back at Nadia, and her almost finished math work. She can beat anyone other than me at almost anything, and she can still beat me at some things. Part of me is deeply proud of her, but another part is slightly jealous at my genius five-year-old daughter. But the majority of myself doesn't care. Then I realize, I have the best life a genius-scientist mom could ask for.

**A/N: I know, it's kinda a sucky ending. I hope you can forgive me. So, goodbye forever Angela, and goodbye to What Lies Beneath. **

#RIPWLB


End file.
